Catch Me If You Can
by xXXxSilverWolfxXXx
Summary: Faith Harrowson- A half-blood. But not your normal one; she's a half cat, half human. Does that allow her to get through the barrier? Ericka Hunter- Another half-blood. A fire-user. Aren't they supposed to be rare? When two different types of half-bloods clash, what happens? -COMPLETE-
1. 1- Mortals Are Fire-Proof Since When?

Chapter 1-Faith

**A/N: YES, YES, I KNOW, THIS HAS BEEN POSTED BEFORE. That was me on my friend's and my alternate account, to see if we get any views. Yes, we did get views, but no one reviewed. So we decided to move it to my account. Let's see how we do!**

_**PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! I'M NOT LYING! IF I GET REPORTED, I WILL FIND YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND KILL YOU WITH MY TEDDY**_******_BEAR!_**(Ok, maybe not. But I can still find you... GOOGLE MAPS, HERE I COME!(OK, OK, I WAS JUST JOKING.))

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own this. Why would I be on this site anyways? Maybe to see what pairings and stuff... But I would totally put in a person for Leo. DUH.**

Checking my clasp so that my cloak did not slip when I was running or jumping, I tightened it and let it drape over my body, my initials F.H. embroidered in gold thread resting neatly on my shoulder. I adjusted the straps on my jumpsuit, satisfied and tightening in some places. Holding my hand in front of my face, I will my appearance to change into a girl that has sleek black hair and a fair complexion with dark eyes the color of night. Looking over myself in the mirror, I let my eyes slide down me, checking for any loose straps or anything that would make any movement difficult or suspicious. My ears perk up at the sight of them. I almost forgot my hat! Hooking the canvas bag and running downstairs to the hat rack, I grab my skater cap and jam it on while pushing the door open with my free hand. The wind hits me in the face head on, waking me up from my sleepy stupor and almost blowing my hat off and showing off my ears to the entire town. Clapping one hand on the top of my head, I almost run into a group of school children when I start to run and jump to the top of the building. Dodging them nimbly and giving one of them a high five, I finally manage to jump to the top of the apartment building, fifteen stories up. From there, I leap from roof to roof and get to the library, my black and red cloak swirling behind me, skipping the long wait on the subway.

When I reach the library's rooftop and I slide down without anyone noticing me. I love how the Mist works that way, making the mortals think that they're either going crazy, or that it was a trick of the eye. Making my way to the counter to drop off my books, I spot a person on fire. I blink, trying to clear my eyes, because the fire is so bright and the person does not seem to be in pain. She seems visibly mad at someone, or something, I can't tell. She picks up a book about building and the flames recede from her hands and shrinks somewhat. _Sooo_…. I think. _She likes to build_. Ignoring her, I go to my usual place, in the corner table, surrounded by books. Picking up an appealing book, I read the back and stash it into my book bag, all the time my eyes flitting towards the girl, who has extinguished a little. I wonder,_ who is that girl, and what is she?_

After spending a couple of hours at the library and filling my bag so that it is about twenty-five or so pounds, I check them out and run to my house, the books not even weighing me down. Dropping them off at my house, I head back out to Starbucks and order a hot chocolate. Waiting in line for my hot drink, the girl walks in, this time not on fire and looking a lot more upbeat. I scan her clothing, noting a tool belt and rolled up sleeves. _This girl is obviously a builder_, I think to myself. My name is shouted through my thoughts, bringing me back into reality. I stride up to the counter and claim my drink, and the girl's name is shouted too. The crowd is too thick for me to move out of the way, a woman that looks about twenty with blonde hair that is brown at the roots, and wearing high heels that look so high that they probably break at least a hundred health code laws (how do they wear those things? They're like wearable torture devices!), is having a hard time getting through the crowd. My instinct takes over and I seize someone's mind and make him move out of the way so that she can go through. Doing so, the other girl, the one that was on fire, squeezes in. I make the other people move, using the same technique that I used to move the other person. She must have felt the pulse that I let out when I was using my powers, because she looked at me and gesticulated with her hands, telling me to meet her outside. I nod and grab my drink and hers and head outside to the frigid cold.

In the snow, she turns around and asks me, "What's your name?"

I fidget, fighting the urge to grab my cup and run. "Faith Harrowson. What's your name?"

"Ericka Hunter. What are you?" she gives me the look that shows that she knows something that I don't. I recoil, playing my cards.

"What do you mean? You think I'm not human? Who the heck are you?" I exclaim, putting on my shocked face for extra effect. She pinches the bridge of her nose, apparently tired of my act. My guard shoots up and I snap at her, "You have no idea what you're messing with. Stay away!" I turn on my heel and walk away. In a rage, I jump onto the bookstore roof, not spilling a drop of my drink, and letting the Mist cover for me. When I turn back, Ericka is looking at me, giving me the look that shows that she knows that I'm not human.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, here's a visual description of what Faith looks like physically :**

**FAITH HARROWSON: 5'4", slender but strong build, silver straight waist-long hair. Cat ears: Silver furred, soft pink on the inside. Silver eyes that change color with moods, turning darker when angrier. Face is oval, most of the time, her expression is unreadable, fingers are long and slender. **

**Well! Typing this while hoping that you guys don't report me, I hope I can get reviews on this! THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. 2- The Mist Is Weird, or Is it My Mind?

**A/N: Thanks to ****_Abby7441_********for being the first reviewer!**

**DISCALIMER: Now I wouldn't be on this site if I was Rick, right? Right...? -draws out the word suspiciously- No, just kidding.**

Chapter 2-Ericka

I gaze up as the mysterious girl who called herself Faith Harrowson angrily and nimbly jumps up onto the bookstore roof. I am certain she is not human, so I decide to follow her. You see, a normal person would not have been able to jump up onto the roof of a bookstore or would have gotten so defensive at what I was getting at. So I hopelessly start scaling the building after her, my light brown hair catching fire in frustration as I continuously lose my grip. My mind, as usual, is scanning over everything that could possibly help. I finallyreach the top of the building panting out of breath, only to see her easily jumping to the next building. "_Geez," _I think, "_That is WAY too easy for her." _

"STOP!" I yell, seeing her turn back at me, glaring with her dark eyes. She knows it's too late to cover for what she has already shown me, but I know for a fact that she is going to give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' act. She jumps off and lands perfectly on the ground and starts carrying on as if nothing had happened.

I sprint after her, after eventually climbing down the bookstore roof. She seems to just know what I am thinking and starts to run also, except a whole lot faster than I expected. Completely shocked, I screech to a stop, tripping over my own feet and landing face first on the ground.

After my little play-date with the street I look up to see that she is long gone, and decide to head back to camp. I can't help but think about her words as I walk frustrated. _"You have no idea who you are messing with! Stay away!" _What did she mean? Was she a half-blood too? No, at least not like one I had ever seen. Perhaps a monster. But which one? I finally reach camp still frustrated.

I walk straight on to the Hephaestus cabin, not even stopping by to say hi to Chiron, our activities director who happened to be a centaur. Once I get inside I notice that most of my half brothers and sisters are working hard on the forges. I decide it would be best if I did so too, it would help clear my mind and a game of capture the flag was coming up and we really need some new weapons.

I work straight through dinner and ditch the rest of my activities. It feel like I am at home when I was working at the forges and it also helps me to think, which is exactly what I need to do. After working and thinking, I come up with a plan to sneak out tomorrow and try to spot Faith. If she tries to run again at least now I knew that she can climb, and that I can prepare for it.

I go to bed prepared to sneak out and to climb. After running it through my head about a hundred times, I start to think about other things. I know my nightmares will be at the max tonight, but still, sleepiness always wins. I finally drift off into a restless sleep, waiting for what the next day has in store.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter! Review please, it makes writers (typers...) happy! **

**Description of Ericka Hunter:**

**Brown slightly curly hair that goes halfway down her back, chocolate brown eyes that seem like they pierce though your soul. Hands are durable and hardy, from many years in the forges. Fire-user, usually has her hair up in a pony tail and likes to play electric guitar. 5'5", slender, but more muscle than Faith.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	3. 3- I Know You- SHHHH!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... School and stuff coming up, and I've got parties to plan! Also, I saved it once, but my computer backfired and I had to re-type it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. Only the plot. And Ericka and Faith. They're awesome.**

Chapter 3- Faith

Glancing back a couple times, and making eye contact most, I turn onto Orchard Street, leaving the girl behind. "Well, that was weird." I said to myself, gaining a couple glances from other people. I silently tell myself to shut up and to keep walking. _Hmm… Ericka Hunter. Name fits with the person_. Fuming on the inside, I reprimand myself that I TOATALLY should have NOT blown my cover with Ericka. Flipping open my phone, I check my reminders and to-do lists. My eyes light up as I see, "Meet Drake and Thierry House." My ears perk up and almost lift off the hat as I read on, "Visit Camp Half-Blood today."

I stop and head up my steps, opening the door absentmindedly. My ear flicks upward, and my hat flies off and lands on the ground next to the hook. I sigh, exasperated. I know from the mirror that my eyes turn silver, and the hat levitates off the ground and hooks neatly on the coat tree. My ears swivel around, alert to every sound. I smile, and head to the kitchen to make some cake.

The doorbell rings, and I realize that I didn't bake cake. I had made Nutella cupcakes, and was munching on one contentedly when I went to answer the door. My ears told me it was only Drake and Thierry, so I opened it without hesitation. They run me over in the hurry to get inside, out of the cold. Thierry stops and helps me up after Drake closes the door and mouths the word, "Sorry!" and I nod, accepting his apology. Drake, meanwhile, is pigging out on the cupcakes in the kitchen. I walk in, only to see that he ate half of the batch I had made.

"When have you last eaten?" I ask, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. "'Cuz, brother, you are, like, supermodel skinny!"

He shot me a look that made me laugh, a small, bell-like sound. "Hey! I ate… wait a second… like five days ago," he said somberly, in a fake English accent that made Thierry chuckle. I smiled a bit, and gently shoved him to the couch, Drake laughing, and I with him. I pinned him down, using my knees and my hands, and laughed, a wild, free, uncontrollable, laugh, a rough one that stripped away all of my layers of girlishness. When I turn my head, I nod furiously at Thierry to grab the cupcakes and eat them as fast as he can. Drake suddenly stops fighting as his cell starts to quack.

"What? Already? Hey, Faith, it would be helpful if you got off of me… we have to go to Camp Half-Blood now." I reluctantly release him and check the tray. There are none left, I notice, and I groan audibly. Thierry smiles sheepishly, and I shoot a dark glare over at him. Faking hurt, I pout and put on my hat, following Drake into the cold streets of New York.

Thirty minutes later, we stopped in front of the border. It was pretty obvious because of the abnormally big tree with the Golden Fleece draped over it, along with the dragon coiled on the roots. Night had fallen already, and it was already about three in the morning. Drake looked at his watch impatiently. "Leo should be here soon… with his friend, Ericka." I immediately stiffened, my spine turning as rigid as a piece of wood.

"Ericka? As in Ericka Hunter?" I said, my voice jumping several octaves.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. She's just like Leo, just being a girl." Drake replied, noting my change in posture in tone, but not voicing it. "Why?"

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not there?" Ericka's voice makes me snap my head to the dragon, where I thought it was softly breathing fire, was actually Ericka and Leo with their hands on fire. My eyes immediately narrow.

"You again?" my hostility was already there, in my voice, in my tone.

Leo looked in between us. "Whoa, whoa there guys. Quit with the fire." I stifled a little laugh when I looked at Ericka. Her hands were blazing with white fire. "Umm…. Ericka? I'm serious about the fire." I could feel the heat melting the snow around us in a five foot radius. I looked around nervously, backing away at the same time. She looked at her hands and stopped the fire instantly. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I'm Leo," he continued. "Who are you? I know Drake and Thierry, but who are you?" I shot a look at the two boys and they shrugged in unison.

Sighing, I replied. "Faith. Faith Harrowson. Nice to meet you, Leo." I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. He just stared at my hand blankly, like he was going nuts. "Fine then…" I started to withdraw my hand, but he took it and pumped it up and down. I looked over at the other people there, but Ericka merely mouthed, "I'll tell you later." I managed to get my hand out of his vise-like grip and said, "Well, well, Ericka. We meet again." Leo shot a look at her that said, "_Busted_!"

Ericka glared at me. "When, pray tell, have you seen this girl before?" Leo went super-detective, and even pulled out a pen and a notebook out of his tool belt. He struck a pose, writing in the pad furiously. "When, where, how, and why?" I laughed my small laugh, adding humor to the mood. I shook my head.

"It's just a name mix up. She doesn't know me." I said, effectively stopping the laughter from bubbling up and out from me. I stuck out my hand to her. "Nice to meet you… Ericka?"

She nodded purposely. "Yeah. Same to you too… Faith." Her voice was cold, even if she was a fire-thrower. Holding my hand in front of my face, I removed my glamour, and revealed what I really looked like. I have silver hair, a pair of cat ears on the sides of my head, silver, cold (most of the time), eyes. I threw back my shiny silver hair and revealed my ears. Leo took a couple steps back.

"I never will get used to that." Leo said, sitting down on the rock, only to realize that he sat down on the dragon's tail. The dragon blew fire in his rage, maddened that he had been woken up from his peaceful slumber. Fire blazed down on him, and Drake's eyes widened in fear for his friend. He took a step forward, but Leo and Ericka told him to stay back. Leo stood in the middle of the flickering flames and said, "Man, I just really had to mess that up, didn't I?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I took the dragon's mind and told it to stop spitting fire onto Leo and to go back to sleep. The dragon stopped, looked around confusedly, and settled back down and promptly went back to sleep. Thierry, who had jumped onto the dragon's back when I wasn't paying attention, was almost crushed by the dragon's long, snake-like neck. His cat reflexes saved him at the last moment, jumping out of harm's way and landing three yards away from the danger zone. He looked at me with that knowing smile, and with a mock glare. Sighing, I asked, "So, when's capture the flag?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you found mistakes for me that I could fix. :L So yeah, review please!**


	4. 4- Capture the Flag is Friendly-Right?

Chapter 4-Ericka

"Sometime later today." Leo said, not even the least bit hurt from his unexpected fire shower that had happened because of Faith's true form. "But I'm sure Chiron will want to see you two again and meet Faith at breakfast. Which will start…" he looked at his high-tech watch. "In about 15 minutes."

All three of them nod and I just decide to keep my distance from Faith as we walked. Her true form kind of freaked me out. I already didn't like her, but now I kind of understood. At least she owned up to not being human and she obviously had some conscience for her friends. Besides, she would be a good ally for capture the flag, that is if we were on the same team. I notice Thierry, Drake and Leo striking up an immediate conversation as they walk slightly ahead of Faith and I (Who were in case you were wondering are walking awkwardly not making eye contact).

As we pull up to the dining hall just in time, Chiron walks up and smiles a little as he sees Drake and Thierry. "Welcome back, I see you brought a friend," he says, noticing Faith. "Does she have a name?"

"Faith Harrowson," she says sticking out her hand as Chiron grasps it and they shake. She seems exasperated at all of the times she has already introduced herself today.

"I trust Ericka and Leo will show you around." he says, glancing over at Leo, who was smiling with his curly hair on fire at the tips, which made me laugh uncontrollably.

As I laughed everyone else kind of smiled and I lightened up a little. We then walked over to get some food. As I sat down at the Hephaestus table with Leo, Faith and her friends sat with Chiron at a different table.

"So, you can cut the act now," Leo said, looking me straight in the eye being strangely serious. Since when has Leo ever been serious?"Where have you seen her before?"

"Like she said," I say started to eat my food. "It was just a name mix up, Ericka is a common name and, I know a lot of Faiths too."

"You didn't seem to like her that much." he said suspiciously. "And I don't think white fire was a good sign either."

_BUSTED! _I think. _Maybe I should just tell him, it can't get any more awkward than what it is now. One thing for sure, I don't want to be on Faith's bad side, especially during capture the flag. I'll talk to her later._

"What? PSSSHHH, no, I like her, yea, we're like best friends." I saya little jokingly, making him laugh, but the laugh was a forced one, telling me that he knew that he was lying.

"Uh huh," he says still not convinced. "Well anyway, I heard Chiron say it was Cat-people against half-bloods. Which doesn't seem very fair."

"For who, you?" says Faith smugly from behind us. She is standing with Drake and Thierry also, both smirking.

"Oh, so you are also an eavesdropper I see." I say humorously, looking at her."Good to know. You're going to need it when we kick your butts at capture the flag."

"Yea, well we'll see." she said nonchalantly pointing at Chiron, who was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Attention!" he starts, "Capture the flag will now begin, so everyone get ready!"


	5. 5- Being Surrounded by Boys- Not Fun

**A/N: Ahhh... Middle school in nine days, LOADS of crap happening... So there's this girl that is REAL GIRL DRAMA and in middle school ****_new_**** people, MORE DRAMA. Horrifying.  
Anyways, I might post slower during the school year, just saying.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO OR HOO... Only Faith and Ericka.**

Chapter 5-Faith

I was picking through the weapons in the weapons shed before Chiron finished his sentence. Drake and Thierry were beside me, chucking the occasional spear or bow over our heads. "Hey guys! This is one sweet knife." I call, whistling. The hilt is made out of bronze, intricate designs on the hilt and on the sheath. I remove the sheath with a clean _sssss. _The blade is six inches long, one and a half inches wide, and when I draw the blade on my palm gently, it draws blood. "This baby is ready to roll!" I say, putting it back in its sheath and hooking it onto my belt. Thierry was swinging around a broadsword that looked pretty evenly balanced. Drake was checking the fletching on some arrows. My ears twitch, hearing the campers' arrivals. I look over at them. "They're coming… might want to hurry up, guys." They nod together, and quickly strap on their chosen gear. I hear one camper's heavy footfalls on the grass about four yards away. Opening the door, we step out of the way of the incoming horde of "happy campers" that obviously want to rip our heads off. Shrugging, we head off into the forest.

Or Thierry and drake do. I am promptly ambushed by a group of boys who want to be my "body guards". I hiss and try to scare them off, but they won't budge. Grabbing one boy's shoulders (man, how tall is he, 6'6''?) and I use him to vault over the crowd and land right in front of Leo.

"Oh… H-hi there, Faith." He stammers, and I shush him. The boys on the outer ring haven't noticed that I'm gone and they're pushing the boys in front of them closer together until they're in a tight knot. They can't move, and they look like penguins, huddling together like that.

Stifling laughter, I shout out playfully to them. "Hey nitwits! Over here! With Leo Valdez!" I duck behind Leo and use him as a wall to protect me. Hearing his name was bad, but coming from me? Even worse. His hands blew up, and the heat wave threw all of them off. I guess using his name wasn't good, because one vicious-looking boy (from the Ares cabin?) was cracking his knuckles and was looking ready to maul Leo. Because of that my grip on him got tighter until I felt blood from him. Looking down at his arm I saw tiny rivulets of blood drip down from his arm onto the ground.

"OMIGODS! I'm so sorry, Leo! Here… Wait a second." I focused my powers onto his arm, into the cuts and the wounds started to heal. He gaped at me in amazement and I hissed, "Shut up! I only do that to the people that I like!" _O-Kay, that came out wrong_, I thought. Leo now obviously thought I liked him. Like, like-like. AND the other boys heard that too. Now they looked like they wanted to feed Leo into a wood chipper. I whispered into his ear, "Not like that!" I waved at the boys. "He's my boyfriend now, so don't touch him or I WILL come and kill you personally." I glared at them, gave Leo a wink to tell him that I was kidding, and dashed off into the woods.

"Ok, guys. What's the plan?" I said, once I reached Thierry and Drake. By reaching them, I meant jumping from tree to tree and landing on a huge oak… that was surrounded by poison oak. I looked at the flag, which was placed next to us in the tree, about fifty feet straight up.

"Oh, nothing much. Just you two go out and look for their flag while I stay up here and chill." Drake said, chortling. I looked down from my precarious perch. The branch I was sitting on was the lowest branch. I now knew why Drake and Thierry were laughing when I came. Smiling, I hear the horn blare and the shouts of many, many kids.

Giving them a look I growled, "Showtime, kids." Jumping down from the tree was an easy feat. Landing softly on my toes, about four feet away from the closest poison oak, I prowled around, making no noise. Sensing no one near me, I ran off into the forest, I ran off into the forest, my hair glowing as the moon's rays glinted off of it.

Finding the flag was easy. I mean, who puts the flag in a bush anymore? Well, it _was_ surrounded by quicksand… and a lake… and a couple hellhounds (gone back to where they came from)… and a drakon. I mean, how much easier could it get? Dispatching them and getting through them was way too easy. And then there was that one kid that basically wet himself when he saw me, and he gave me the flag and said (or whimpered): "Go. Before I make dirt in my pants." I got out of there _pretty_ quick. Jumping up a couple hundred feet and landing on the oak, I saw Ericka. In the tree.

Ok, maybe not in the tree, but, how do I put it? She was stuck in the tree. Luckily it was another tree a couple ones over, but still. She was stuck. I laughed outright, waving the bright red flag at her and shouted, "HEY! GOT YOUR FLAG! YOU GUYS LOSE, WE WIN!" Thierry joined me in my happiness. Then something happens... So scary...

**A/N: O.o I really don't know what happens, hit a writer's block (It sucks... :/) so I left myself on a cliffhanger... Now I kind of want to keep typing, but my pinky is still hurting from piano and cello practice. :3 So yeah. :D I hope you liked it!**


	6. 6- I Fall Out of an EVIL Tree

**A/N: Eight more days until school... Please...**

Chapter 6-Ericka

I didn't MEAN to get stuck in a tree, it sort of happened just like I didn't mean to let them get past me when I was climbing the tree. I was kind of looking for Faith to talk to her and I 'm not exactly a pro at climbing. You can see how well that went. Anyway, at least someone was happy, and by that, I mean Thierry and Faith were laughing and cheering while I just tried to get out of that stupid tree without breaking my face.

I got what I wanted though, because I made one wrong move and fell hard onto the ground. _Smooth, _I thought as they started laughing. _Great, I'm the comedian._

Instead of getting angry I just laughed a little. "Geez, how did you get the flag so fast?" I questioned, starting to glare at the trees. "And more importantly, how do you climb those freaking trees so easily? They are EVIL!"

"Skill," she said, which made Thierry burst out laughing.

I bowed, and then arranged my hands into a sign for respect before saying, "Aye Sensei, very good Sensei."

Just then, Drake showed up looking very happy at their winning with Leo who looked at a little disappointed that we lost and awestruck at Faith. I just looked at him and said, "Looks like we lost again. That's cat-people what? Like 20 and Half-bloods 0. But NEXT time!"

We walked back to camp, not quite as awkwardly as last time. I remembered that Leo and I have to meet with the Stoll brothers about the big prank so I asked, "Leo, what's the time?"

He looked at his watch, told me the time, and asked, "Why, where do you have to go?"

_ "_Not just me, you too. Did you already forget we are meeting with the Stoll brothers?" I asked, looking at the 'I remember now' face and staring to run. "I don't feel like catching another nymph in the cabin, so let's hurry it up! You three can come if you want, but come on!"

**A/N: Well, this chapter was short...**

**I'm going to post another one at the end of today...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. 7- Good Girl, Bad Girl

**A/N: Thank you Abby7441, I hope the others will review too... :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOO or PJO. I would have more reviews then...Lol.**

Chapter 7-Faith

Well, when Ericka was running and wasting her breath, Leo, Drake, Thierry, and I took a shortcut through the camp. "So, what is the surprise?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Well, it's with the Stoll brothers… and the victim is Drew."

I raised my right eyebrow. "Her? You're wasting your time."

Drake looked at Leo hopefully. "What's the prank? It's has to be good, because, like the instant I set foot on Camp Half-Blood grounds, she mobs me and calls me her 'boyfriend'", he says, making a face. We laugh, and Leo starts to look a little more comfortable.

"We're going to put some sawdust in her hairdryer so that when she blows her hair… you know what will happen. We're also going to give Piper a heads-up… just in case she goes psycho and blames it on her." Leo looks at me. "What else have we missed?"

My brain is already thinking it over. "You could switch the lotion with the conditioner, mess up her bunk; tape up a picture of yourself with the words: 'I love Leo! 3', spray the walls gray, hack into her phone, steal her diary and read it aloud at dinner. What else have I missed?"

Leo's eyes are analyzing me carefully. He nodded in approval. "I knew that I didn't want to be your enemy from the start. Now you proved I don't want to EVER be your opponent. Those are some WICKED evil plans, girl. I knew you were my type…" he drifted off, realizing that he said something that he _probably_ should have kept to himself. He started to explain like crazy that that was a mistake and so on.

I raised my hand to eye level. "You can stop right there…" halting Leo in his verbal rampage. He had turned red in the face. Thierry was signaling with his hands that I was blushing too. I eyed him and told him to shut up. He gave me a "you can try to make me quiet" face and told Leo that I liked him.

That was the last straw. The Power burst out of me like water escaping a broken dam. Storm clouds gathered immediately. Even the camp's magic couldn't compete with my magic. Rain drenched the cabins, the air crackled with electricity. I poked Thierry hard in the chest and brought my face close to his. Drake was waving his hands around wildly, trying to get me to stop. That sucks for him, because my magic and Power is more than a hundred times stronger than his. I grabbed Thierry's collar in a fist and pushed him into the ground, placing my knee on his back into the mud. The rain formed into a spear and then froze. I hissed, close to his ear, "Take. It. Back."

I was not expecting what happened next. I am not kidding, I am so not ready. Thierry turns his head and…

**A/N: Yeah, was short too, but SCHOOL IN EIGHT DAYS! *Major freak-out time***

***Calms down somewhat***

**Ok, here I go... Crazy... Bye! See you next chapter!**

***whispers* REVIEW! *slaps self* WHY AM I SLAPPING MYSELF!?**

***yells* RUN! Before she turns! **

**(What... :L)**


	8. 8 AND 9- Ohhhh, I See

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, Thanks to Abby7441 for being awesome. She gets a cookie. :3 *hands cookie***

**I am going to combine chapters eight and nine together. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm getting tired of this... I can't believe all those other people do all that stuff like, "This is property of warner Bros, Inc. ECT." and I wonder if they copy and paste. Lol...**

Chapter 8-Ericka ("Alex")

As I run to the Hermes Cabin, I notice that the weather is changing very drastically. The few wispy clouds in the sky turn to thick, dark gray clouds full of lightning and I immediately know Mr. D isn't the one who did this. I run back to camp looking for Leo or Faith.

When I see them I don't approach them, mostly because Faith, glowing with an aura that shows pure power, has Thierry pinned to the ground face-first in a not exactly friendly way. She is leaning down saying three simple words, take it back. _Okay, _I think, _I'll just hide back here for a while and see what happens. But what did he do?_

Suddenly, Thierry turns his head and what looks like throws up an energy ball (_Probably some attack move or something)_. Faith, who obviously wasn't expecting that, recoils a little and glares back at him. _THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT GOOD. _I scream-think. _Please don't kill each other, please don't kill each other, PLEASE don't kill each other. _Faith just yells something I don't think I should repeat as he gets up and pushes him out of her way and storms off. He in return yells another set of words I would rather not repeat and storms off the other way, leaving Leo and Drake shocked and soaking wet from the now pouring rain.

I run to them and ask what happened. Drake explained most of it, with Leo coming in now and again. Leo definitely looks shaken and is giving off steam (rain means no fire), along with Drake who looks shocked at how the situation played out.

_ "_Wow." is all I can manage to say. "Does this always happen when she's upset?"

"Only when she's REALLY mad." he says, motioning up at the sky. "We should just let her cool off for now. And hope this is the worst of it."

_ "_That's probably best." Leo nods, still steaming a little. "Maybe later I'll talk to her."

_ I on the other hand, _I think, _have am going to talk to her NOW._

Chapter 9- Faith (ME! xXXxSilverWolfxXXx!)

I let the rain pound on me; beat the sense out of me. I turn up the power on the rain; it pours in buckets in response. I am soaked; since when did I ever care? The air around me is full of power. In my mind, I am wondering why I overreacted so much. Why, did it matter that Thierry told Leo that I liked him? Do I care? I don't know the answer to that. My anger flares up again, and the lightning sears a way into my hand. I know what to do. I grasp it, not caring that the skin on my hand will burn off, and strike the nearest tree next to me, once, twice, three times, and it topples. I throw the lightning like a spear and strike the trunk in the weakest spot so that it explodes. Splinters, ashes and fragments of the beech tree are all that's left. I round upon another one, pretending that it's Thierry. I thrust the heel of my wrist on the trunk, leaving scars. Roundhouse kicking, back flipping, and punching hard with my feet, that tree is felled too. That's when Ericka comes.

"Oi! Faith! I need to talk to yo-" and she goes flying back into the forest, courtesy of my Chudan Zuki, or a punch to the midsection of the body. "HEY! TRYING TO HELP HERE!" she yells, still gasping for air. My aura of Power usually does that when I'm mad. She gets up, to see me blast a willow to bits with a high-chest kick. She is getting mad, too, I can tell, because her FREAKING HEAD IS STEAMING. The rain is preventing her from going all-out, but I can tell she's _pretty_ pissed.

"OK CAT GIRL. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID POWER, YOUR STUPID ATTITUDE, YOUR STUPID CRUSH ON LEO. I'M DONE. WITH ALL OF IT, YOU HEAR ME?" I hiss, and I know my appearance is changing, from a fair girl into a monster. I can feel myself drop to the ground and I feel the fur grow out of my arms, chest, everywhere. I can feel my face getting longer, feel my teeth become super-sharp. I am on all fours now, my hand rapidly turning into paws. I am a tiger now.

Roaring, I can feel the Power coursing through my veins. I smirk as well as a tiger can and use the Power to change myself. I feel my canines lengthening until I'm a saber-toothed tiger. I can smell the fear coming off of her in waves. I roar into the sky, my sounds reverberating through the forest and into camp. But Ericka isn't done yet.

"YOU." She hits me with her hand and I snarl, raking my claws down her side before I can think. In an instant, I'm back in my normal form and stopping the bleeding and healing it. The rain is good; it's cleansing out the wound so it won't get infected. She's fine; she hasn't lost that much blood. That's good. As soon as she's conscious I help her to her feet.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to maul you, it was just my hunter's instinct, I'm so sorry." I say, tripping over my words.

"Yeah, I've been in worse." Leo's voice came from behind me.

"Whatthe-" I jump and almost shoot him halfway across the globe when I see him. "Leo! I'm sorry you had to see that… Thierry is really annoying, and I kind of have a short fuse. What do you mean you've been in worse?"

"Umm… let's see, it was a consequence of putting Drew's pajama bottoms on the flagpole." I wince, and pat him on the back sympathetically.

"Poor you." I say, laughing at the same time.

"Well, you can just say that I was running around with magically reapplying mascara and lipstick on me for a month."

Leo should get an award for being so good at lightening the mood. The rain has turned into a steady drizzle, and the forest smells fresh, renewed. I can see a rainbow in the distance. This is the part where everyone's happy and whatnot. Then Thierry comes again.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! My fingers... X.X And my friend is asking why I made her do it today... EXPLANATIONS PLEASE...**


	9. 10- Drama and Fighting are NOT GOOD

**A/N: Yay! Ten chapters! And... registration. this one is going to be short. :P**

Chapter 10-Leo

Ok. Personally, I kind of like Faith, but she's _way_ out of my league. When Thierry said that she liked me, and by her reaction, it goes both ways. She could be mad at him for saying it out loud or just mad because what Thierry said was a lie. Sooo, if I told her that I liked her (I think I already did) then would I face rejection or… something else? My mind was swirling with multiple ideas at once, different scenarios, good, bad, horrible. Well_, it would be good to tell someone_, I thought. _What?! Are you trying to kill me, brain? Have you seen how many followers she has? And when she grabbed me on the arm, that guy from the Ares cabin, Henry, cracked his knuckles! _I sigh, trapped in a corner by my dilemma, and watch as Faith runs to Thierry and kisses him on one cheek. Wait, rewind. She _KISSED_ HIM? My mind is going several miles a second. Next thing I know, my fist has connected with Thierry's jaw and he's flying back. I feel the rain strengthen, and Faith's holding a lightning bolt again, looking like Thalia or Jason. The skin on her palm is seared off. Speaking (or thinking) about Jason, he decides to arrive into the mix. As if this wasn't drama enough.

"WOAH WOAH THERE, GIRL! WATCH IT- OW!" That was Jason crashing back into the trees, backed with an ice spear. I wince, for a second forgetting to watch Faith. She's a Siberian tiger now, bowling me over and knocking me to the ground. She's growling, roaring, hissing, and baring her teeth at me. _Well, I think this is it_, I think. I_ kind of deserve it, though. I _did _punch her boyfriend. _I think maliciously. But I can tell Faith is getting tired. Keeping a storm up for about three hours takes a lot out of you. She's morphing back, and then she collapses on my chest. Her weight presses down on me, and I guess, 97, 90 pounds? Whatever. _As long as she's with me_, I think. Faith whimpers a little, and snuggles into my shirt. I look up at Ericka. She's feigning regurgitating into some bushes. I smile a bit when Thierry comes back staggering, with a brand-new bruise on his jaw. Great. His girlfriend's cuddling me, and then the boyfriend comes… that's not a good combination. I know that danger's next.

His ears flick up, and his eyes flash in annoyance. He pounces on me, turning into a lion in midair. His claw leave deep scores in my flesh, and I immediately do my thing: I light up on fire. However, I had forgotten about Faith. She, unfortunately, is not fireproof. She screams, and kicks me in my crotch. I curl up into a fetal position as to cover my face and vital organs. Thierry suddenly stops with the blows. I curl up even tighter, waiting for the death blow. I open my fingers a crack and see that Faith's in a lip-lock with him. I groan on the inside. But then I see that Faith was not expecting it because her eyes are open in shock. She pushes him away and goes over to me.

"Are you ok?" she asks, her silver eyes glinting with worry.

"Other than seeing you kiss Thierry, I'm fine." I say and wince when I try to get up. I hadn't noticed when Jason came back, but he helped me get into a sitting position. I winced, the pain rocketing through my body.

Faith hissed and glared at Thierry. "YOU FREAKING IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Her head whipped back to face me and I saw her channeling the last of the Power to heal me. Drake came over and helped too, at some point. I couldn't remember because Faith was huddled underneath my arm, pressing her hands to my side, the Power coursing from her to me. I could feel the wound closing, the blood drying and cracking off. When I ran my hand over the area, there was no sign that there was ever a large gash.

"Thank you Faith." I whispered, but she had already fallen asleep.

I carried her in my arms all the way to the Hephaestus cabin.

* * *

**O.o, DRAMA!**

**Ok, I lied, I just kept typing. this one was a little longer.**

**LOOK FOR ELEVEN IN THE AFTERNOON! :D**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	10. 11-I Get Kicked Off The Eiffel Tower

**A/N: I found this really random game online... You make cookies. And then with cookies (it's the currency) you can buy things that make cookies for you instead of you clicking on it. It's SO WEIRD but SO ADDICTING... .**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I was RR. I wouldn't be putting up weird things in my A/N's then...**

* * *

Chapter 11- Faith

"Uhh… What happened?" I groan as all the memory comes flooding back to me. I jump up, ready to go beat up Thierry as I remember that he clawed Leo, and then I collapse on the floor. Drake and Leo jump up and catch me by the arms before I did a spectacular face-plant.

"Faith!" they yell at the same time, hauling me up.

"Why am I so exhausted?"

"You kept a level five hurricane up for three hours, morphed into some form of big cat twice, and healed a gash that was running all the way down my side." Leo said, lifting up his shirt and showing an unblemished side. I ran my fingers down it, and he blushed.

"How deep was it?" I asked, keeping my hands on his side and checking for any more cuts.

"It was about two inches deep." Drake shook his head. "I can't believe that you still had the Power and energy to keep going."

I found a small burn on Leo's hand and tried to heal it but he drew his hand back. I grabbed it, meanwhile looking at my hands. My entire left hand was burned. The skin was scorched off. I gasped, seeing my usually porcelain skin red and broken and peeling. There was one thing about Power. You can't benefit yourself. I looked at Drake, but he shook his head. He couldn't heal this. Wonderful. Now I had to look for Thierry. I sighed and pulled myself to my feet slowly, gripping Leo for support. I felt renewed vigor when I imagined Thierry stuck on a wheel and me throwing knives at him. I knew his sulking place.

-(o)-

I jumped up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, waving my hands around crazily. "Thierry! A little help here?" he immediately shot over to my side and dropped my hands when I was steady, almost making me fall over again. "What is wrong with you? I'm just friends with Leo, no biggie. So why are you so uptight?" I asked to his turned back. His cloak was flapping in the wind, seeming to me like the wings of a raven.

He slowly turned so that he faced me. "Just friends? Just friends?!" his voice was rising with anger, topping an octave. He strode over to where I was. "You can't be friends with that… Half-Blood."

"Why not? Everyone's a Half-Blood there. Heck, you're a Half-Blood too! Half cat and half human! Are you kidding me?" I could hear my voice, indignant and mad. "What do you have against him?"

"This." He said simply and showed me a torn nail.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT? A BROKEN NAIL?" I said, my voice shrill with rage. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE?!"

"No. It also killed me to see you underneath his arm instead of mine. It killed to see you snuggle up to him. It killed to see you defend him." He walked up to me, his raven wings fluttering in the breeze. He stopped not a foot away from me. I gave him what I hoped was a sad face, and stepped closer. For a second I could see happiness run through his face, but what I did next wiped it out. I slapped him. Hard. He recoiled, grabbing my hand and throwing me off the Eiffel Tower. The last thing I saw was a wisp of blonde hair. The last thing I heard was, "I've got you."

* * *

**A/N: :O What now?  
If people DO read this, I would like a little feedback.  
It's pretty boring as a fanfiction writer/typer if they don't get any reviews.  
If you write/type stories like me, then you can kind of understand my saying.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	11. 12 AND 13-Flying and Getting Pranked-WOW

**A/N: So, yeah. I have another story called I'd Like To Know You Better, check it out!**

**AND... I decided to post up two chapters today. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: This is getting boring... XD**

* * *

Chapter 12- Jason

"I've got you," I said, grabbing Faith (who had almost hit me in the face with her flailing arms). Leo and Drake just wanted to make sure nothing "strange" would happen in Paris or to the Eiffel Tower. I guess that that Thierry guy liked Faith but she liked Leo or something.

She promptly hit me in the crotch with a knee, jabbed me in the eyes with two fingers, and used the heel of her hand to punch the air out of my stomach. "HEY!" I shouted, swerving to dodge a swarm of rooks. "I'm a FRIEN- UH!" And… That was me getting hit in the stomach with a flying kick.

"Wait, what?!" she asked, trying to get a look at me. "Who are you?! And watch out!"

"It's me, Jason," I replied, dodging a building that we had nearly crashed into. "From camp. You know, Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh well, thanks for saving me," she said, watching for more buildings. "I didn't know that Thierry had feelings for me. And I didn't know that you could fl- wait what?"

"How high are we?"

"About three thousand feet from the ground and dropping twenty feet per second," I replied, my eyes still watering from the below punch. That hurt a lot.

"O-Kay. Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to really, you know."

"WHAT? You could die!" I shout as we hit turbulence.

"I'm half cat. I fan fall from three thousand and live, but thanks."

"It's no prob," I said starting glide higher, and higher. "It's a long way back to camp."

When we made it back it was about 1:00 A.M at camp half blood. We were swarmed by Leo, Drake, and Ericka. As soon as they saw her air-borne, they knew something had gone down, and went to hug her.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" asked Drake and Leo simultaneously (freaky).

"Well," she began "I went to talk to Thierry at the Eiffel Tower, asked why he was being so uptight, when he reveals the stupidest reason to me, and then makes a move at me. I automatically slapped him and got throw of the Eiffel Tower. That's when Jason came out of nowhere, saved me from falling about three thousand feet, and flew me back to camp."

"Wow," Ericka said, looking at me.

"On top of THAT," Leo said, grinning a little. "Chiron and Mr. D didn't find out."

"That would be very hard to explain," said Drake, rubbing the back of his neck.

We all parted then, me to Zeus' cabin, and Leo, Drake, Faith, and Ericka to the Hephaestus cabin. I felt bad for them, Faith and Drake that is. Why? I once fell asleep in the Hephaestus cabin. It will never happen again. Let's just say I don't like running around with a mustache drawn on my face or signs on my back.

Chapter 13-Faith

Ok. Flying is so fun, especially when there's only concentrated air below you. After apologizing to Jason for kneeing him in the crotch, poking him in the eyeballs, and gutting him, I looked at my hand. It was still burned, and it was starting to look pretty nasty.

"Ohh… that must hurt." Came Ericka's voice from the cabin. "You need ambrosia? I have some." I nodded my head. It might be a little slower, but seeing my hand like that was horrifying. She left the room, leaving me alone. Leo came in a couple minutes later, and sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you ok?" he cradles my burned hand and his eyebrows knit together. "This is pretty bad, and I've gotten some really bad ones."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that I can't stand the sight of my hand looking like that. Serves me right for holding the lightning, I guess." I chuckle drily.

"I have something that can make you feel better." Wait, since when was he so close?

"Really?" I can hear the begging in my voice. I hate it.

"He-"

"Oi! Back Faith! And… I'm backing out again." Ericka starts to back out the door slowly as she sees the two of us next to each other. I wave her back in with my uninjured hand.

"No, no. Stay. Leo was just telling me some things." Ericka walks back in and hands me a golden drink.

"Drink all of it." I take a tentative sip out of the straw. It tastes like the highest quality milk in the world, the liquid so rich in fat. I take bigger sips now, but not gulps. However, I finish in two minutes.

"Mmm... That stuff is good. Thanks, Ericka." I look at my hand. The skin is knitting itself back into one piece, and when it's done, my skin is as pale as it was before.

"No problem." She leaves the room, leaving me and Leo together.

"You were saying?" I said, turning on the bed and leaning my back on his strong shoulder. He puts his arm around me, drawing me closer. I wiggled out, playing hard to get, and leaned on him again. "That you had something for me?"

"Oh, about that…" he rummaged around his tool belt for a second. He pulled out a small silver dove. I gasped as he handed it to me. The details were exquisite, each individual feather carefully crafted. I pressed a small button on a feather and it started to sing a beautiful melody, simple but haunting.

"Oh, thank you! This is so beautiful, thank you!" I surprised myself and Leo by planting a kiss on his left cheek. "Thank you so much! I love it!" I placed the dove on the nightstand, letting it continue the melody. I closed my eyes and stared to hum to it.

He brought up his hand to his cheek. "Err… You're welcome…" he mumbled before his voice drifted off. I noticed that he had turned quite red, and was breathing out of his mouth.

"Well, well. Someone breaking the cabin rules?" Chiron was lounging in the doorway, his front hoof stamping the ground, irritated. "You, Leo, should know this most. You're a camper here! And you, Miss Harrowson, there is a rule that a boy and a girl cannot be alone in a cabin. Got that?" I nodded.

"Yes, Chiron. Got it." I said, flicking my ears up and down.

"Yeah. Got it! Party ponies!" Leo held up a fist, and Chiron chuckled a little before giving him a fist bump.

"They're coming over tomorrow. You're their favorite dude. Faith, I got an iris-message yesterday, and they heard that you're Leo's girlfriend. Is that so?" Leo and my face heated up.

"NO!" we shouted simultaneously.

"Well, she is sort of my girl-" I elbowed him roughly in the gut, cutting him off before he got any farther.

"No, we are not dating, thank you." I said, my voice level and controlled.

"Mm- hmm. Then please explain the kiss when I walked in." I turned really red at that.

"Umm… Well, Leo gave me a dove, and I really liked it, and, you can ask Drake. I get really out of control when I'm grateful. You can ask him about the Dagger Incident."I smiled, letting my canines show. "Let's just say I pinned a stalker that was outside my window that night."

"Yeah, we can leave it at that," said a weary Chiron. He called back into the hallway. "Ericka, not that you've recorded Faith kissing Leo, send it to Mr.D. He'll know what to do."

* * *

**A/N: As I said... DRAMA OVERLOAD...**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**

**P.s. I would still like some feedback... .**


	12. 14- Annicka Hudson- REALLY?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this!  
And... My friend is here! The one who makes the evens...  
(And she's saying stuff in Spanish... DX I'm Asian... WHAT IS SHE SAYING?!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? I'm NOT RR!**

* * *

Chapter 14-Ericka

I'm laughing so hard that I barely have time to get the tape to safety. In fact, Nyssa, (another half sibling) has been helping me lately with that and she catches what is an AMAZING throw and knows exactly what to do. By this time Faith, (still blushing) has already tackled me, and Leo (slightly on fire) is scrabbling for the tape, Chiron just walks out the door chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Unfortunately for the lovely couple, the tape was already being sent to Mr. D and will most likely get copied many times. I was diving for the safety of my bunk, nearly tripping over one of my older projects right after Faith got off of me. In a nick of time I am quickly pressing the controls and I am protected by a transparent wall and reading a new book on building. Luckily Faith had not completely regained her strength and couldn't afford to try to penetrate my walls. Their glaring faces make me laugh for a while and I can tell they are going to plot their revenge.

I know I am really going to get it tomorrow, and that FAITH was one of the people I have to beware (NOT GOOD) but still, it is totally worth it. For one of the first times in my life, I can't wait to wake up the tomorrow. I play with a few scraps of metal a little and remind myself to wake up early tomorrow, I will definitely need the head-start. I launch my crudely made metal cupid as he shoots arrows at them.

"Good night lovebirds," I call out, making a heart with my hands, hearing one other giggle from someone in the cabin. _My team is forming! _I think _Heck yea!_

I wake up around 6:00 A.M scrambling out of bed quietly. I sprint to the showers and get ready as quickly as possible while running into Drew who "mysteriously" has sawdust in her hair and is cursing under her breath. "I see you found a new hair-remedy." I say, laughing.

"I know either you or Piper did this to me!" she shrieks, glaring at me, and then flipping her hair. "It doesn't matter; I'm still the prettiest girl in camp!" She said with a flip of her hair, allowing the sawdust to settle in.

"I'd beg to differ," I say, pointing in the mirror, looking at how the sawdust is now altering shape somewhat and turning white so it looked like lice. "You know I don't think guys find lice very attractive on girls but, hey, what do I know?"

"ERG!" she yells, stomping away, itching as she walked.

When I make it back to the cabin I see Faith, fully awake and ears perking up at the door's creaking. _You see, _I think, _That's just one disadvantage of not having windows in this cabin. You can't see in. _I hopelessly make a mad dash, throwing my damp towel at her, only to be stopped by not even half way there. I note that she has a surprisingly strong grip and is very, VERY, angry.

"Good morning!" I greet her happily (Fake!) smiling a big toothy smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Her glaring eyes are really hard to look straight into. They seem to seep into your soul and yank it out causing you to become more nervous and uneasy than ever. Anyone with sense would have been freaked out and very nervous. I, on the other hand, am giggling only to have her ears flick in annoyance and her grip somehow tighten.

"Listen," she starts, still glaring at me.

"Eww! Look! Leo's drooling!" I interrupt, running as soon as she loosens her grip on my arm and looks over at Leo who sleeping soundly in spite of my loud giggling.

After my great escape I am on edge during the rest of my activities, waiting for Faith or Leo or even Drake to kill me. (He sided with his sister on this one.) I was still all in one piece, but very paranoid by dinner time I nervously spot Faith talking to Leo pointing at the party ponies.

I grab my food and make my offerings quickly and rush back to my seat. To my surprise, Mr. D is talking with the party ponies and announces, "Attention Campers, we have a very special video for you today. It was shot by Annicka Hudson just last night. (He just loves to "mix up" our names) Enjoy."

The projector lights up and the show begins. I watch on as Faith leans over and kisses Leo on the cheek and about 90 % of the campers start saying, "OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and one of the party ponies shouts, "Look, it's Leo's girlfriend!"

A spotlight, in the shape of a heart, thanks to Mr. D, falls on Leo and Faith, who were both blushing as much as physically possible. I am already on the ground fiercely crawling away and out of the door before I get killed. _I didn't know he'd show to EVERYONE, _I think, bumping into someone's leg. "Sorry!" I call up.

_Faith is going to MURDER me. Revive me, and then MURDER me again. Oh man, I'm going to die. _I crawl to one of the rugs, take it off, open the hidden latch, and then run through the tunnels.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is really short, but I'm going to the pool...**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	13. 15 TO 18- Just Two Words: TOTAL DRAMA

**A/N: Ahhh... I'm all alone in middle school... All my best buddies are in different classes. HELP!**

_**BOUNUS DAY! **_

_**I DID THREE CHAPTERS, HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO... I only own Ericka and Faith.**

* * *

Chapter 15-Faith

When the spotlight falls on Leo and me, all I can think about is how many different possible ways I can kill Ericka. Oh, that girl is cream. I'm done playing nice girl. Done! I slide my hand down into my combat boot and remove my dagger. Leo, on the other hand, is still open jawed. I aim, throw, and the entire screen falls down, courtesy of my dagger that is now stuck hilt-deep in the wooden wall. I now see why Jason was scared for us. I stood up, and willed the dagger to come to me. It flies out of the wall and lands neatly in my hand. I know that my eyes are glowing silver. Everyone in the room is silent, looking at me and the drooping screen. I guess it's time to give them a show.

"Faith! What are you doing?!" Leo hisses. Unfortunately, the room is dead silent, so he might as well have shouted it out loud.

"Shh…" I grab one person's thoughts and learn what he thinks is the best girlfriend in the world. I hold my hand in front of my face and glamour myself so I look exactly like his image. The boy gasps, the sound echoing through the wooden arched beams. Everyone turns and looks at him. It's Thierry, and I look the same.

"Thierry? What are you doing here?" I say, my voice getting amplified.

"Watching you and your petty half-blood boyfriend kiss on the big screen. What else?" I can feel blood creeping up to my cheeks, but it's not a blush; it's rage.

"Oh, like you could do better! Leo's better than you, you know that." I heard some "oh snaps!" in the audience, and a lot of eager whispering from the party ponies. "You want a fight? You've got one coming." I fixed him with my silver eyes, and used my Power to freeze him as I walked slowly toward him. He struggled, but my Power is much, much stronger than his. Circling him, I noticed that people had started to back away from the to-be battle zone. I smiled, and let it spread across my face until I knew my two rows of perfect, white teeth were showing. Thierry was morphing into a lion. I sighed and let him go.

He let out a roar that shook the whole camp and lunged at me. I stood there calmly, the whole thing happening to me in slow motion. I held up my hand and just like that, he froze in midair. I sat down on a chair, feigning weariness. Thierry's face was captured in a viscous snarl, but his eyes were scared. I let him go, and he lunged at me again. I jumped up into the air, and straddled his neck, gripping his mane as he ran savagely around. I forgot to mention; the whole place was a noisy mess. Everyone was screaming or yelling or running away. Time to get serious. I morphed into a tiger, and scored his sides with all four of my paws, blood dripping down his golden coat. I jumped off and bit him in the scruff while swiping his feet out from underneath, making him collapse. Tucking my tail in when he tried to grab it, I swiped at his face, claws extended. Blood ran into his eyes, blinding him, while I ripped his coat to shreds. I stopped when I realized that he was morphing back into a human. I watched him, just to make sure that he wasn't morphing into something else. When he didn't, I returned to my cat person form. Thierry was huddled in a tiny ball on the floor, surrounded by a growing blood puddle.

"YOU THERE! GET SOME AMBROSIA! HURRY!" I shouted at Ericka when she crawled back into the dining hall through the passageway. She looked at me like I was crazy. When I slipped into her mind, I heard, "You want to save the guy that wanted to kill you? Are you nuts?" I yelled back, "I'm not nuts! JUST. GET. THE. AMBROSIA!" she ran, her brown hair following her lead.

Leo came rushing to me. "Are you ok? Here," he ripped up his shirt and began to wrap it around my arm when I realized that sometime in the battle, I got clawed by Thierry. The cut was about half an inch deep, and when he covered it, the blood soaked the flimsy cloth immediately.

"Ow," I said, trying to tear my eyes away from the gore, but I couldn't.

"I'M BACK!" Ericka's voice echoed throughout the hall. She rushes to my side and I wave her off.

"Tend to Thierry first. He's got worse wounds."

"But-"

"Just do it!" I hiss. "He's losing blood at a dangerous rate!"

She rushed over to his side and shoves a couple chunks of ambrosia into his mouth, none too gently. She returns to me and gives me one. I eat it, letting it melt on my tongue. "Thanks."

Ericka nods. "No problem. Save your breath." And she exits the room, leaving Leo, Thierry, and I there.

"Uhh…" Thierry groans. "What happened?"

I'm too tired to murder Ericka right now. The air in the room seems to get heavier, pressing down on me as it gets harder to breathe. My lungs feel constricted. The black in the edges of my eyes were closing in. "Oh…" the darkness faded in, leaving me to wonder what happens next. I can hear Leo's voice, shouting, "Help! She's suffocating!"

Chapter 16-Ericka

"Help! She's suffocating!" Leo shouts, as I come rushing back from the other room.

"What?" I demand, looking at Faith, who is losing consciousness. "You have to give her CPR!"

He just looks at me like I was crazy then at Faith, gasping for air. "You're right, but look away, okay?"

I look away, and notice that Thierry is gone and instantly hear a scream from behind me. Thierry is giving Faith mouth to mouth and Leo is getting up about 20 feet away.

"HEY!" Leo yells, lighting himself on fire once Faith is breathing on her own, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Thierry, not all the way healed, just takes off, leaving Leo in the dust.

He turns to Faith, extinguishing himself, and kneels down, scooping her up and carrying her back to the cabin. Once he sets her down on her bunk, he kneels down next to her. The cut on her arm has vanished, only leaving a faint scar.

When Faith wakes up, she jumps up and yells, "What happened? Where's Thierry? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"He took off when he woke up," Leo says, gently pulling her arm back down. "You're not all the way healed yet, take it easy and tomorrow, I promise, you can go kill him."

"Fine," she says, reluctantly lying back down. "But what happened?"

Leo explained and her eyes got darker and darker. Literally. Her eyes turned from sparkling silver to a shadow. "I am DEFINITELY going to kill him tomorrow," she says, her voice carrying no coating. This is her dangerous side.

That's when Chiron walks in with the party ponies. "Faith, are you okay?" Chiron asks, while the party ponies caught up with Leo saying things like, "Give me a fist bump!" and/or "You're girlfriend is so awesome!"

"Yea, I'm fine." she answers to Chiron then to the party ponies, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"That's good," Chiron says, ushering the party ponies out. "Lights out in an hour."

When they leave I rush over to my bed and put up my walls just in case she found enough energy to kill me. _Better safe than sorry. _

I wake up and once again, and quietly run to the showers. This time when I get back, I run full speed, not caring about noise, to my bunk. It didn't make a difference though, because when I make it to onto my bunk and press the controls, nothing happens. "What?" I ask myself, turning my head to see...

Chapter 17-Leo

I'm watching Faith sleep. She fell asleep when I was fiddling with her hair. She exhales, the breath disturbing the bed curtains. I wonder what she absolutely had to do before Ericka made it back to her bunk. She smiles a bit in her sleep and starts to float. WAIT WHAT?! SHE'S FLOATING?! _Well, she IS an extremely powerful cat-person, so yeah._ My brain thinks while I'm freaking out on the outside. In the other room, I hear someone cursing, that someone being Ericka. _That's what she had to do_, I think. _Mess Ericka's bunk up. But to what extent? _I leave the room reluctantly, closing the door quietly behind me. But not quite enough. The door lets rip a screech that could compete with a banshee and win. Faith wakes with a start and I'm immediately pinned to the wall with a dagger at my throat. She looks me in the eye and releases me, stepping back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that…" she says, her voice tired.

"It's ok," I whisper, twirling her silver hair around my finger. Yep, I had ADHD. She shied away from me and looked around. She vanished, leaving me alone in the dark corridor, the wind whispering in my ears and echoing around the hallway. "Wait, what?" I'm leaning against the wall, listening for her. I hear her, around Ericka's bunk. I follow her.

When I find her, she's against the wall, shaken and scared. Cornering her is Thierry, whispering things in her ear. That's enough. First, seeing him putting his slimy lips on Faith's is bad enough. Punching me in the stomach? That's going way too far. With a cross between a roar and a yell, I bowl him over, earning myself a claw in the shoulder for my troubles. I can feel the blood gushing out of me, and I know that Thierry had snapped my tendon. I've woken up everyone in the cabin. I shove Thierry into one room and realize that Ericka's still in there. I hear some "Whatthe's" and some "Die, you oversized, overweight, shaggy, mangy excuse for an animal!" and some hissing. Soon the door opens up and Ericka throws out a beaten snow leopard. She looks around at the masses of people outside her door, most of them wearing armor. "Who" -she pointed at the once white heap on the floor-"threw that into my room?"

"Err… that would be me," I say, raising my arm. Or at least I tried to. I couldn't no matter how much I tried. I tried, and I was rewarded with a fresh flow of blood.

"Leo!" I can feel Faith's hands on my shoulders, the Power flowing from her to me. My shoulder itches as the skin knits together; the muscle weaves back in, the tendon fitting itself back into one piece. She drops her hand, exhausted. I rub my shoulder and roll it around the socket.

"Not bad, Faith. Thanks. My arm feels better now." I exercise with it and start doing arm circles. Ericka raises an arched eyebrow.

"That's nice, but I can't get into my bunk. Who did it?" I can tell that she's looking at Faith, so I sling my arm around her shoulders casually. "Faith? Explain."

She sighs and opens her mouth. "It was Thierry. He told me that when he tracked me down and had me pinned against the wall. He said it was a joke, that when you pressed the combination, the bunk would ex-" an explosion rocked the cabin, and everyone dropped to their feet, except for Faith of course. She stayed perfectly balanced, even when the rocking turned vicious. When it died down, she kept talking as if there was no explosion at all. "-plode and most likely maul her."

Everyone in the room was gaping at the matted lump of fur on the ground. Ericka stood up, and shouted out orders. "You, you, and you! Go get some extra-duty, magic dampening, no, _magic removing_, steel! You, go get a weld! Go, go, go! Before Thierry wakes up! Everyone else, watch him and make sure he doesn't escape." Faith squeezes her eyes shut, and a glowing blue sphere forms around Thierry, encasing him. She opens her eyes and fixes me into place with them, I could stare into her eyes forever if she'd let me. She breaks away and looks at the ball of light. The kids start to return with the materials and they weld them around the ball, making a circular cage. When they finish, she drops the Power and sits neatly on a chair. She summons a cup of water and drinks it. When it's all gone, she throws it into the trash can across the room, and _Bam!_ She makes it in.

"Ok, now what do we do with this guy?" Ericka's question stirs up a lot of exited murmuring. I heard some "Let's blow him up!" and some "We really need a test subject for that…"'s. I thought that it would be wonderful if I could just show him a bunch of pictures of Faith kissing me, or me kissing Faith and her liking it. That would be torture, I thought.

"Hey, listen up! I've got an excellent plan!" everyone turns to Nyssa, waiting for the idea. "We could…" and another explosion rocked not just the cabin, but the whole camp.

Chapter 18-Ericka

We all hit the floor of the cabin again, (except Faith obviously) as an EVEN bigger explosion occurs that rocks the whole camp._ I knew Thierry was evil, and well, kind of crazy, but still, blowing up the whole camp? Isn't that a little too much over the top?_

"Okay," I yell, getting up, "What was THAT?!"

"I don't know, but let's find out," Faith says, running out the door, with everyone else following her.

As we all run out panicking, I notice that attached high in Thalia's tree, there is a detonator. _THIS IS BAD, VERY, VERY BAD. _I yell-think to myself

"Thierry is crazy!" Leo yells, looking at the detonator.

"You don't say?"

"True, but good thing the entire Hephaestus cabin has a natural mechanic-intellect and happens to be right in front of the detonator." I point out, reaching into my tool belt.

We all run straight over to Thalia's tree and see that we don't have much time. This thing is going to blow in about 2 minutes and none of us and climb that tree AND dismantle it within that time limit.

"Uh, Faith," Leo asks, "I never thought I would ask you this, but would you grab that bomb?"

She nods and leaps to the very top of the tree, carefully grabs the bomb, and nimbly jumps back down, setting it gingerly on the grass.

All we need to do is Direct electrophysiological evaluation of ion channels in vertebrate presynaptic nerve terminals has been limited to synapses such as the neuromuscular junction and the giant calyx of Held. In other words, make the bomb not blow up everyone within a 5 mile radius.

We dismantle it with 42 seconds to spare and explain everything to Chiron. I order a search team to look for more bombs and come back with no result. They tell me that some cabins got damaged, many campers were injured, but there were no fatalities so I sigh, relieved. The worst damaged cabin was our own, my room to be exact.

As we walked backed to our cabins, I wonder what the heck I am going to do with my room. I have the opportunity to rebuild and make it even cooler than before. My excitement shows I guess, because Faith motioned that I was on fire. I dialed it down a little, but still grinned.

Once we got back I noticed Thierry was still unconscious and still a snow leopard in the force-field like jail Faith had conjured.

"Hey Leo," I say, pointing up at Thierry. "In the future please do not throw an angry Snow Leopard in my room when one attacks you. Or any other kind of beast for that matter. I got a lot of rebuilding to do and another surprise attack wouldn't do me any good."

"Yes sir!" he says, giving me a salute, making everyone including me laugh.

I go back into my room and try to salvage anything not completely destroyed. I find my toothbrush, (whoopee) some clothes I had underground, (just in case.) my bead necklace showing how many years I have been at camp( 3 ), my fireproof journal, and a picture of a certain camper that had been in a frame but was now a little charred at one corner. I stuffed it back into my tool belt before blushing. I didn't want ANYONE to know my secret. I looked over at my bed and saw the smoldering remains of the control panel but knew immediately that it was fixable.

I fix it in no time and a back up bed I had installed pops out good as new. The protective wall will take some time to rebuild, but still it works. Thinking that no one is watching, I grab the picture out of my tool belt and look at it for a while. I would kill anyone who even joked about it in a heartbeat. No one should or would know. The camper in the picture was Connor Stoll, from the Hermes cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the surprise! It took me forever... :/ But I hope 'yall liked it! :D**

**See you next time,**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	14. 19 TO 23-I was at That Party Too & more!

**A/N: Phew! Typed up a lot, trying to finish it up before school starts... In three days. NOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Thanks to Shhhhh-IDontExist For reviewing! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only Faith and Ericka and the plot. Oh yeah, Thierry and Drake too.**

* * *

Chapter 19-Faith

"Looking at your boyfriend?" One of the party ponies is behind me, and I almost cut off his head. "WOAH, WOAH, watch it!" he says as he barely dodges my knife. He holds his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry!" I put back my dagger in its sheath in my belt. I put my hand on my forehead. "I'm just so tired…" I walk away to go find Ericka, who is, if my ears are telling me correctly, is in her room. After dodging a couple hundred laser beams, some of them aimed for a special place in case of boys, I jump up onto her bunk, making no noise, of course. Ericka's looking at someone in a picture frame. I can feel the corner of my mouth quirk up. It's Connor Stoll, from the Hermes cabin. I've got to admit, he is pretty cute, but I've got Leo, and he's way better than Connor. I can see why Ericka likes him, with his floppy brown hair that's always getting into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Heeeey, you like Connor?" I say, my feet dangling from the bunk.

Ericka jumps a mile and flames out. Her face is red, from rage, embarrassment, or the fire, I can't tell, and hits her head on the ceiling. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yells. I flinch, my ears being super-sensitive. She grabs an electric guitar, (she probably made it herself) and almost hits me with it. The Power flows from me immediately, stopping it before it hits me. But the force of it is too great, (she must really want to kill me!) and she hits me pretty hard in the neck with it, breaking the guitar and bruising me.

"Ow?" I say, rubbing my neck.

Ericka's looking at the two pieces that was her guitar. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I wanted to find you?" I shrug noncommittally. "What else? And what are you doing with a picture of Connor Stoll in your bunk? I mean, he's pretty cute, but Travis is a little better. That's just coming from me, just an FYI."

Now Ericka's looking exhausted. Probably because I found out her crush and partly destroyed her guitar. "Yeah, yeah. Now you know. Don't tell anyone, or I will make another guitar and give your pretty face a good smashing."

"That's… nice. I'll keep it a secret. I swear on my face's behalf." I nodded, and started to fan myself with my hands. "Can you tone down the heat? It's a little hot in here…"

"Sure… Wait a second." The flames died down and the temperature dropped considerably.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, are you and Leo dating?"

That brought out a blush. "NO!"

"Hey, whatcha two talking about? I heard my name," Leo and Connor came into the room.

"NOTHING!" we both shouted at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ericka was rolling on the floor laughing. I was laughing behind my hand, pretending that I was coughing. It sounded like I was having a coughing fit/laugh attack. I think we were laughing about how coincidental that we were talking about them and they come in.

Leo comes to the bunk and sits on it. I notice a hole in his pants, and a nasty burn on his leg. "Is that from the lasers?"

Leo nodded, one curl getting into his eyes. He brushed it back, saying, "Ericka, you might want to aim laser number fifty-two a touch higher up for maximum damage." I put my hand on his thigh and healed the burn, looking at Ericka, who was in turn, stealing glances at Connor in the doorway, while he was looking at Leo, who was staring at my hand. Eventually everyone was staring at my hand on Leo's thigh, so I took it off. An awkward silence filled the room, filling the small space, suffocating us all with awkwardness.

"Pineapples," I said, and started to laugh. It was an inside joke with one of my friends in my neighborhood, and it never got old. It always helped whenever there was an awkward pause or silence.

"Oh! The other day, one of the nymphs, I think it was Juniper, threw a pineapple at me! I don't know why, maybe because Travis and I were trolled her with some soda, but still! A pineapple! Really?" Connor was faking indignity, which made it funnier. He flipped his hair, some getting in his eyes, acting out the scene. Apparently I was Juniper, and he poured a liter of coke on me. After I beat him thoroughly, Leo handed me a pineapple (Where do they get all of this? I mean, coke and a pineapple?) And I stuffed Connor's hands inside it. "Aww, come on. She didn't do that."

I fixed him with one green eye and one blue eye. "I did, though!" and changed my eye color back to a silver. "Can I talk to you for a second, Connor?" he escaped from the pineapple's evil clutches and nodded.

"Umm, sure! Anything for you!" I noticed him slip something into his hand. I rose what I knew was a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and questioned, "What is that?"

"Oh! N-nothing…" he drew it out long enough that I had to laugh. "Come on! I almost got you!"

When we were outside, I asked him some questions, opening his mind and allowing me to slip through his barriers. Digging through his brain, I found out that he likes Ericka. I smile a bit exactly when he finished his story about how he almost got busted when he was stealing Percy's shirt. "Thanks!"

"Wait… why do you want to know this stuff, huh?" He was at lease 6''3', making me at least eight inches shorter than him. He didn't have that much upper body strength; although I could safely bet that he had a lot of endurance. _From running away from angry people_, I thought.

"Oh, it's for Drake. He's actually really shy and he wants to know about you so he can decide if he wants to be your friend."

"Okay." We shook hands and walked back into Ericka's room. I shot Ericka a wink to show her that I knew something and that she should come to me later.

"Well, I think we have to go to the arena to practice sparring now. Anyone want to partner with me?" I grinned. Sparring? This was going to be a breeze.

Chapter 20-Ericka

"Definitely not me," I say, backing away a little for effect, making everyone laugh. "I like my face the way it is."

"Besides, we find out when we get there," Leo says, pushing back yet another curl. "It's supposed to help expect the unexpected or something."

"Yea, and it's always hilarious when we _do_ find out our partners." Connor grins mischievously.

We all head over there and see Chiron, as usual, standing next to Mr. D who was not excepted to be there. I guess he wants to see how we react when we find out our partners because he is flashing a sadistic smile. I don't blame him, that's the only reason I'm here and not in the forges working on a new electric guitar.

"Attention!" Chiron announces, ignoring the kid shouting in the background that the 76th annual hunger games will now begin "We will now announce partners."

I kind of zone out while he lists names. I kind of have no idea what was happening until I hear, "Faith and Drew, Will and Jake, Annabeth and Nyssa, Bolton and Leo, Leslie and Milo, Ericka and Roxanne, Henry and Drake, Connor and Travis, and finally, Jason and Blake. You may now begin."

_ Roxanne? _I think as I walk towards her, _As in tough Roxanne from the Ares cabin that everyone, even Clarisse respects? Still better than Faith but COME ON. _When I approach her I reach out to shake hands but she just snorts, cracks her knuckles, and says "You're going down grease monkey."

When Chiron blows his whistle she lunges at me and the game of Cat and Mouse begins. I hit her with my hand and dodge while she goes berserk and tries to kill me. _Maybe I can tire her out. _She throws punches left and right while I dodge some of them, occasionally sneaking in a punch of my own, not always succeeding. This goes on for about two minutes and then she really gets pissed. She catches me off guard and knocks the wind out of me, sending me back half a dozen feet. I, short tempered as ever, unwillingly catch on fire and charge straight at her. I guess she wasn't expecting judging by the look she gave me, but still stood her ground, baring her teeth at me. And well, you can see how well that went.

Chiron runs over to us and sends both to "Cool down" (Ha-ha how original) so I sit down far away from Roxanne. As she glares at me I try to spot Faith. When I see Drew I can't help but laugh. She looks mortified at the fact that half her hair has been chopped off and is cursing at Faith. She wails for Chiron to come over and I see that he is suppressing a smile. She points at Faith and fake cries, saying that her life is over and that she needs to be excused. Chiron sighs, letting her go; as she walks by me she shots me a look of pure hatred. Faith on the other hand, looks untouched and kind of bored. That girl could take out this entire camp! I notice that there are some black hairs stuck to her hands and she brushes them off. She then looks over at Leo.

I glace over at Leo, curious, and see that his end isn't going that good either. Bolton is throwing punches at Leo's face, which has a brand-new bruise, while Leo is dodging him and trying to stay calm. _I guess he saw what happened with Roxanne and me._ He lunges onto Bolton and takes him down, throwing a few punches of his own.

I can't help but look over to Connor. Travis and he are on the ground, and I can't tell who is who from the back of their heads. It looks pretty chaotic when I look over at Mr. D. He's obviously enjoying himself because his sadistic smirk has evolved to a full scale grin and he is shouting encouraging words like "Rip his head off! And "Learn how to throw a punch, will ya?"

I walk over to Faith, hoping that Roxanne is over hating me and can't help but ask, "What happened to Drew? It was an improvement."

"Oh, nothing much, I just flipped her a couple times, showed her some of my jujitsu moves, and ended up chopping off some of her hair." she says nonchalantly pointing at a small heap of hair on the grass then giving me a thumbs up. "I did see you charge at Roxanne on fire though."

"Yea, well I would have loved to trade with you." I say, remembering earlier that she signaled for me to talk to her later about something. "What did you want to tell me in the cabin after you talked to Connor?"

Chapter 21-Faith

"Oh yeah, about that. I went into Connor's mind and I found out that he likes you." I pick out some dirt that had gotten underneath my fingernails.

Ericka looks at me, dumbfounded and happy. "Really? Thank you so much! Now I don't have to worry anymore!"

"No problem. That's what friends are for."I hold out a fist, and she bumps it. When we withdrew our hands, we were interrupted by no other than Drew.

"FAITH!" Drew's angry, high-pitched voice comes from behind me.

I turn around lazily, letting one strand of hair fall in front of my eye. Her new haircut is hilarious, and it's making it hard not to laugh. It's all uneven, some parts are so short that it sticks up, and the rest are matted clumps of glue, sawdust, and hair, the glue courtesy of the Stoll brothers. "What?"

"You are, like, SO going to pay for THIS!" she points at her new 'do, her voice shrill with rage.

"Pfft. Whatever you say." I turn back around to see Roxanne. Perfect.

"You are going down, pipsqueak." Roxanne's popping the joints in her neck, growling. "You're not going to get out of this alive."

Ericka has flamed up in defense, surprise, and fear. She looks over at me with a look that says, "Help me!" I step forward. "I'll fight for her."

The gorilla grunts. "Whatever."

"Bring it on." I flick one ear back at Drew, who has tried to sneak up behind me(For real?) and rub dirt all over my clothes and hair(Pathetic!). Drew freezes in place, her hand inches from my hair. Roxanne takes this distraction and charges at me.

"FAITH!" Leo comes out of nowhere and tackles Roxanne. How stupid, I think. Now I need to save his sorry butt. Currently, Leo has three bruises, two in is rib area and one in a place I'd rather not mention. When Leo's about to get pounded, I enter the fight.

I jump in and pound Roxanne, darting out of the way of danger at the last second. I push Leo out of the war zone with my foot. Roxanne's blows are getting weaker and weaker, and she's a lot slower and less spirited. I have the upper hand now. I sprint behind her and shove her, using my foot to make sure that she does a face plant. I twist both of her arms behind her back and put pressure on them until she whimpers and says, "You win."

"Of course I do. Now leave me and my friends alone." Roxanne scrambles to her feet and dashes away, tripping over her own feet in her haste to put distance between us. I turn back and see Clarisse gaping open jawed at me. "What do you want Clarisse? I have enough energy for another fight if you want one." I crack my knuckles. "Like you could pose a threat." I'll give it to her; she's not stupid and she doesn't rise to the bait. I turn back to look at how well Leo's faring. I wince and rush to his side once I see his condition. One rib is broken; he has a dinner plate sized bruise on his stomach, and let's just say he's moaning on the ground holding his crotch. Ouch. I let out a low whistle. "Roxanne fights dirty, doesn't she?" is the only thing I can comment.

"Yes, very dirty… Can you help me?" I sit next to him and heal his rip and bruise. I put my hand on his the side of his perfectly sculpted face and heal it. When it's gone, he takes my hand and brushes his lips over my knuckles. "Thanks for saving my sorry fiery butt out there and healing me almost entirely."

"Umm… I'm going to save the other one for later…" I wave at his area.

"Are you sure? It's really painful…" I almost put my hand there to heal it but I draw back.

"You're one messed up boy, Leo Valdez. Look at what you almost did!" Leo laughed making me smile. "You silly-" my words are cut off as he covers my mouth with his. My eyes flutter open, shocked. When he pulls away, I'm gasping for breath.

"What was that?"

"Umm… DARN IT! Why did I do that?!" he hits himself on the head using his hand. "Why did I DO that?" his frustration is clear in his voice.

"No, no, don't do that…" I put my hand on his, making him stop his rant immediately. I put my head on his shoulder. "It's fine. It was actually really good. It's just that I wasn't expecting it."

"Oh. Ok. As long as you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

Leo shrugged and left it at that. Oh well. I got up and held my hand down to help him up, but he weighs so much I end up being pulled down. I'm laughing my wild laugh, the one that reflects my true personality. I get up (Levitating Leo up with my Power) and walk over to Connor while he's looking at a picture of Ericka, practically drooling over it. I use the same words I used with Ericka.

"Heeeey, you like Ericka?" he jumps a mile and almost kicks me in the face. "Geez! Take a chill pill!"

"Shhh…. Swear you won't tell anyone? Even Travis doesn't know."

"Well, it's your lucky day! Ericka knows-" and them he lunges at me and pins me to the ground, snarling.

"Who told you? Who told her? Tell me." He's gripping my shoulders really tight; I can tell I'm going to be bruised.

"Hey, Connor? Can you get off my girlfriend?" Connor releases me and step away.

I step forward and whisper in his ear, "Ericka like you too. Don't worry." And he visibly relaxes.

"Thanks Faith. You have no idea how long I've waited and wished to hear those words." I shake his hand.

"Well, looks like we've got archery next." Leo's playing with some bits of metal scraps, making a small model of me, the details exact down to the fingernails.

"Leo…"  
"Yeah?"

"Can you make a mini Festus?"

"Sure. Anything for you."I smile, and walk off to the archery station with Leo and Connor.

Chapter 22-Ericka

I feel like I'm floating, I mean he likes me. I have never, _ever,_ felt this way before and I can't believe what I've been missing. It's like all these years I've been blind and now I can finally see. Although my floating-feeling doesn't last because my stomach drops, acting like an anvil dropping me back to reality when I see Connor walking with Leo and Faith. All my happiness has been turned to worry. About a million questions pop up in my head as they walk closer. How do I approach him? What do I say? Does he know? Did Faith tell him? What do I do?

I stay calm enough to not catch on fire and just try to work this out without throwing up._ THAT would definitely not be good._ _Okay breath _I think_ He likes you too, right? I mean Faith said so and she wouldn't lie like that straight to your face. She's nothing like Drew._

_ "_Oh, hi guys!" I greet, smiling a little too much shaking a little. "Ready for archery?"

"Totally!" Connor says, unusually excited. "I want to get a Centaur's eye this time!"

We all laugh at his joke and relax a little. I walk a little closer to him and ask, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" he says, motioning to behind the benches where you wait for your turn at shooting. "What do you want to talk about?"

I find that it's actually A LOT harder to say what I want to say. Only like 30 seconds have passed but they feel like hours. My face burns a little, actually a lot, and I don't feel like my usual confident self. I calm down a little, breathing in and out and now a minute and a half has passed.

"I know you like me and I like you too." I say, looking him straight in the eyes, which were covered with his floppy brown hair that always seemed to end up there.

He pushes back his hair and smiles, "That's great, and I've liked you for a while, like when we did all those pranks together! I just..."

"You just what?" I ask, well, more like whisper leaning in.

"I just kept thinking about you," he says softly leaning in too, wrapping his arms around me.

The next thing I know, our lips lock and I'm engulfed into this perfect, magical kiss. Time freezes and I can't even think straight. I hope that this moment will never end and that I could just stay there all day, with him, in his warm arms. We pull away and look at each other gasping for breath and at a loss for words.

I blush a little, but then slowly start to smile the biggest grin I ever have and notice he has a matching one on his face. He laughs, grabbing my hand and says, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that."

We walk back, hands locked, and I mentally thank Faith. _If you're listening right now then thank you so much. _We sit back down and are separated when we take our turns shooting. I fail horribly as usual, missing the target mostly while he manages to get a bulls-eye, or a Centaur's eye, as he put it. I look over at Faith and she completely nails every single shot. (How is that possible?!)

I smile happily at her and lean against Connor's shoulders, and she gives me a thumbs up. She walks back over to Leo, not that great at archery either, I might add, and strikes up a conversation with him while he works furiously on what looks like a mini Festus.

Archery is our last event for the evening and we head back our cabins. Apparently Chiron has had enough of campers sneaking out and breaking curfew because he announces that he will be patrolling the ALL cabins tonight to make sure no one sneaks out tonight. I admit, I have been caught more than once, but I have snuck numerous times without being caught. Besides, I haven't been caught in at least a month, which counts as something, right? When it's lights out anyone not in their bunk is toast.

As we head back and enter our cabins, I'm so lost in my own world that I don't even notice that...

Chapter 23-Faith

Leo and I are sitting underneath a giant oak; the dappled shadows falling across our faces and legs. The sun is setting in the back, and I'm leaning on the knotted wood. He was complimenting on my perfect score at the archery range (I got a perfect hundred out of ten shots, every one of them hitting the bull's eye.) when he got a thirty-seven. I smile, cupping the model of the bronze dragon that Leo had once fixed. I'm sitting on Leo's lap, and he wraps his arms around me to press a button that I didn't notice before. Festus number two starts to flap its wings, lifting it about half a foot above my palm. I squeal and watch the small wings beat slowly, rising above my head. I let a grin spread across my face and I turn around and hug him.

"It's great! I love it!" he kisses me on my lips and pulls me closer, if that's possible. Mini-Festus flies around and lands on an overhead branch. The small head clicks and whirrs, the body strong for such a tiny thing. If it could smile, I would bet it did. I whistled and it flew down, its gears churn and stabilize it, maneuvering it onto my outstretched hands. Is curls up and begins to sleep, puffs of smoke coming out of its nose. I set it down gently on the grass next to me and watch it drool small drops of oil. I grin, and stand up, holding my hand down to Leo to help him up. He grasps my hand, and then pulls me down for another kiss, and when I pull away he laughs, making me smile. I stand and pull him up firmly, and drag/ get pulled to the Hephaestus Cabin, laughing all the way. Leo teaches me how to send messages and commands with the dragon, and I send the dragon on a mission to bother the heck out of Ericka.

When we get in, I get a brain-message from Drake saying that Hayden, (from the Nemesis Cabin), is hosting a party at his cabin, and I was invited, along with Drake. It went like this:

_ Hey, Faith, are you coming to Hayden's party tonight?_

_ What party? And besides, I'm planning on spending the rest of the day with Leo._

_ Well, you've been invited, and I'm taking you there whether you like it or not._

_ Oh well, I'm coming. Be at his cabin…_I tell Leo that I'm going to a party, and he tells me to be back before five in the morning._ I'm there now_. I see Drake and his posse of friends, and I walk over there. "Hey guys." I wave at them, and most of them drop their jaws and gape at me, and one says, "That's your sister? She looks nothing like you! Nothing like ugly!" and we all laugh. Hayden strides over to where we are and slings his left arm over my shoulder. I feel disgusted, feeling like that Leo's arm should be there, but I leave it there.

"You guys all came! And this must be Faith…" he raises his eyebrows. "Faith Harrowson, the pearl of the camp." I shrug it off, removing his arm at the same time. Once it's gone, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, literally. "Well then! The party's already started, and the drinks," he whispers, "some beer," and returns back to the original volume, "like soda and whatnot, are already flowing." Some of the boys chuckle at the whispered part, but I'm scared. Drunken enemies are dangerous enemies. They have no idea what they can do, and when you're drunk you can go thrugh a war zone and not feel anything. Dangerous. He gestures at the cabin, seemingly hostile and aloof, but warm on the inside. "Go on in, they're waiting for you!" he winks at me, and adds, "Especially you."

Once I'm inside, all of my fear disappears, even the one with Chiron coming in and busting everyone. Everyone is amiable and friendly, and I laugh and dance as much as the next demigod. Soon the lights have dimmed so much that I can't see the person next to me, and I don't want to use my cat vision to make it easier for me. I'm laughing uncontrollably now, switching from partner to partner. Soon I'm dancing with a pretty cute guy, but his breath smells like drink. He soon corners me, and I start to panic.

"Hey there, beautiful." His words are sort of slurred, and I can tell by the way his eyes keep sliding off of mine that he's not that drunk, but drunk to the point that he won't be able to remember this by tomorrow. I'm starting to panic.

"H-Hi…" I'm backing away, but I hit a wall. I inch to the side and hit a corner. I'm trapped. I prepare my fist for impact.

"Well, well, you're here alone aren't you? You should be with someone… looking as good as you do." I'm blushing like crazy, but I think I recognize the voice. Is it Connor? No, he's too sensible to get this inebriated. I brush off the thought, telling myself I've been spinning around too much. Now what the mystery guy does next surprises me. He leans in to kiss me, but I've been in the fighting stance for a long time. I ram my fist into his left eye, him reeling back, me drawing back for another hit. He stumbles back into the mass of people, and I'm confident that my hit would leave a bruise, giving him a black eye. I check the moon outside the window, and when I make my calculations, it's about three in the morning. Hayden's passed out on the couch, and there are more on the yard. Someone's tossed some umbrellas into the lake, along with some pink plastic flamingoes (where did they get those?). There are numerous other things, but I have to get back to the cabin.

When I get back, Leo's already awake and pacing the floor, the sudden motion and jerking making me dizzy. "Where have you been?"

"Did you forget already? I was at Hayden's party." I jump to the top bunk, my feet dangling down.

His back stiffens, and his eyes go cold. "You were at someone's, a GUY'S party?!"

I don't like the change from friendly Leo to cold (ha-ha) Leo. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." I can tell he's jealous, by the way he sticks his hands in his pockets and how his mouth clenches tightly.

"Leo." I say his name simply, trying to get him out of his haze of rage. "Listen to me. Please. Just don't be jealous… it was only one person that tried to hit on me. Please." I'm begging now, pleading with him to see the truth. And then Ericka and Connor decide to come in, right in time to see me, get up with a tear streaking down my right cheek.

"WHAT?! SOMEONE TRIED TO HIT ON YOU?! Tell me." His voice is deadly cold, and his stare is pinning me there.

"Hey, Leo calm down. Stop killing your girlfriend with your eyes." Ericka's looking at me funny, but when she sees Leo, who is looking anywhere but me, her expression turns into one that is worried. "Faith? Leo?" her voice is concerned, and Connor is wearing a matching expression. "Guys? Are you two arguing?"

"FAITH went to a party. With BOYS!" He's infuriated now, with me, or something else, I can't tell.

"Leo Valdez! Listen to me!" he turns to look at me, but once he makes eye contact, he breaks it. "Calm down!"

"Why? Is your boyfriend coming over?"

I sigh. He is really mad. "My boyfriend is already over." He looks around, clueless that he's the one I'm talking about.

"SHE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU, STUPID!" Ericka face palms, along with Connor.

"Uh huh." He nods, clearly unconvinced.

"Jeez, chill out bro. it's just a party. Hey… I went to a party too last night! Who was hosting?" Connor looks at me and waits for an answer, so I give it to him.

"Hayden Watterson." I can only speak those words, nothing else.

"I was there too!" Ericka laughs at the coincidence. "But I didn't see you. I guess I fell for that prank really hard."

"What prank?" Ericka's eyebrow is raised.

"Some of my 'friends' swapped my soda with beer." Ericka is now looking at him horrified.

She backs away, her eyes open. "You didn't hit on Faith, did you?"

Leo looks about ready to blow into flames, which he does when he hears that Connor was at the party too, and drunk. When he hears that Connor might have hit on me, the flames triple in size and intensity. "LEO! STOP IT!" he glares at me, then tackles Connor.

* * *

**A/N: WOW... That took... Five hours... '-' Lol...**

**O.o Leo is J-E-A-L-O-U-S!**

**I wish I had a boyfriend like him. . Like all the other books I read... Iggy, Four/Tobias, ect... An endless list... . LOL...**

**See you guys next couple of chapters! **

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	15. 24 AND 25- Life Isn't Perfect

**A/N: I just realized that I had to bold every single one of the chapter names or you would get lost... And... I'm on 26. That's a lot...**

**Thanks guys for reviewing! I hope you have come to like Faith and Ericka just as I have!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own PJO... Or HOO**

* * *

_**Chapter 24- Ericka**_

The second Leo bursts into flames I know this isn't going to go well. He lunges at Connor, who was not excepting this, and starts attacking, throwing more hateful punches than I can count. Connor, who gets over shock extremely fast, grunts and retaliates, dodging his tackle. He hits him in the gut really hard with the heel of his hand and Leo goes back a few feet. Connor is trying to keep his cool but Leo is really mad. You can tell by THE FLAMES that he is engulfed in that is now barely touching the highest part of the ceiling.(Thank the gods it's made out of metal!)

Leo is a little too...defensive. As in he gets very, very jealous as you can see. He gets up, dusting himself off and charges straight at Connor. I glance over at Faith and see that she is getting extremely mad. Connor kicks Leo in a certain spot and he's down. He passes out on the ground and Faith has had enough of this. She turns into mist and disappears into thin air. Connor stands tall, having defeated Leo, and kicks him more than hard enough to leave a bruise then walks away or rather storms off.

Right before Leo flamed up, I disappeared into my room, tears streaming down my face leaving a trail. As I run to the safety of my bunk, Connor yells, "Ericka, I can explain!" Slamming my door and climbing on my bunk, I huddle up against where two walls meet on my bed and start sobbing uncontrollably. I usually don't cry, but the thought of Connor hitting on Faith racing in my head gives me a worse pain than the first day of training at Camp Half-Blood. I can't believe he would do this to me, I can't handle this.

After a few minutes, Faith materializes next to me, not making any noise. She asks "Ericka?" from behind me bed and I jerk around glaring at her, my eyes still very watery. My tears are still falling down my face whenever I blink, hitting my bed sheet with a coldness that matched the tension in the air.

"GET OUT!" I yell, most likely flaming up. I am DEFINITELY not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her. All I can think about is getting her out so I don't her the cabin door slam.

"NO!" she shouts back, not quite matching my tone, as if she isn't just mad but...

I jump off my bed, grab my guitar and yell,"NOW!"

"We can't all fight!" she exclaims, raising her defense.

"Please." I say, loosening my grip on the guitar and my strength over my tear ducts.

I start to walk out so I can go sulk in peace, setting down my guitar when she grabs my shoulder. "Look, your boyfriend just beat up mine."

I turn back, wiping my face vigorously, managing to keep my voice steady when I say, "He's not my boyfriend."

She conjures up some tissues and hands them to me and says, "Fine, then let me put it this way; Connor just beat the stuffing out of Leo, okay?"

"Thanks and why?" I ask, grabbing the tissues that work much better than the back of my hand.

"He couldn't stand the thought of Connor hitting on me and attacked him." she says a little annoyed at Leo. Looking at my expression she then says," He's a good boyfriend, but he's a little too defensive."

"At least someone is," I mumble, choking back tears, watching Faith's expression turn to panic.

"OHMYGODS! I LEFT LEO ON THE GROUND!" She screams, practically launching herself from where she was standing to the door.

"I'll grab the ambrosia and nectar and met you there, just GO!" I yell back.

"OK!" she yells, teleporting back to Leo, still passed out on the ground.

I grab the supplies and run. When I get there, Leo doesn't have any visible injuries, thanks to Faith who is already finished healing him but can't seem wake him up. Connor is gone, I notice, and I assume he went back to his stupid cabin. I slide on my knees to the ground and gently shove ambrosia squares into Leo's mouth, leaving Faith to hold the nectar for me while I do so. When I finish spooning the last of the nectar into his mouth I hold back my tears so that he won't wake up to see me cry. He may have all of his wounds healed but he will be exhausted when he wakes up, I can already tell. Faith grips his shoulders, worried, and tries to wake him up by shaking him vigorously. The tension fills up as I watch her shake him with no result and she is getting really worried now, a single tear streams down her right cheek, the sun glinting off of it, and I try to stay strong. As if this weren't enough, Connor walks back into the scene.

**_Chapter 25- Faith_**

_I am going to kill Connor, I am going to kill Connor_. This is the only sentence in my head. I can feel the tear fall halfway down my cheek, and I wipe it away angrily. I hear the heavy footfalls that I have learned to memorize; it's Connor. I hiss and morph one of my hands into a tiger's and claw myself on the cheek, blood mixing with the rain that I have created. The lightning strikes the ground next to me, filling the air with a burned grass stench. I know that my face will scar without Thierry, but it'll remind me. I hear Ericka shout, "GO AWAY!" while I morph into a full-blown saber-toothed tiger. I was holding back before; no I'm not. I'm ten feet long with the tail, and my canines are at least a foot long, with razor-sharp points and serrated edges.

I circle him in a spiral, getting closer. For some reason he starts to laugh. I cock my head, confused, until I remember that sometimes, in some cases, my Power leaks into non-Power people. The Power has an effect on them like alcohol or beer; it makes them see things through a haze and they are sort of tipsy. I growl; a drunken enemy is a dangerous one. I was going to pounce and tear only his shirt up when I hear my name. Faint, but still there. I rush back to Leo, morphing back, and hug him tightly. "Leo!"

"Uhh… Ow…." I release him, but he hugs me back. "Don't let go…"

Connor is still laughing like crazy. I send a pulse at him, and he goes unconscious. I don't think I used enough Power, because he starts to moan. "Pineapples…. Mangoes… corn leaves are sharp…"

"Why is he dreaming about Juniper?" Ericka's voice is annoyed.

"I have no idea." I grab Leo's hand. "Hey Ericka?" she nods. "I'm going to take Leo over to my room for the night, ok?" she nods wearily again. I teleport to my room.

"Uhh… I don't think demigods were made for teleporting…" Leo groans and rolls over, on the floor. I laugh.

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" I whine.

"It is when your mouth tastes like copper." Leo retorts. "Even feels weird."

"Does it?" I kiss him head on. When I draw back I shake my head. "No copper taste!" he shrugs.

"I only said that to get a kiss."

"You little-" he tackles me and kisses me again. "Oh well…"

* * *

**A/N: And... That was a demonstration of Faith's Power, If you hadn't already noticed in the chapter when she was P-I-S-S-E-D at Thierry.**

**:3 I wish I was Faith... She's awesome.**

**See you guys next chapter,**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	16. 26 &27-A Bump in the Road, and a Pothole

**A/N: And... Here's another two chapters! I'm cramming... It might not be as good...**

**BUT I'M still freaking out. Two days until school...**

**What if some of the readers go to my school? **

**Probably not likely, but you can tell who I am by seeing my sketch book.**

**If you're a popular person, and you laugh... I will make a person for you in the story and have Faith beat the shizz out of you. **

**:) have a great day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO OR HOO**

* * *

_**Chapter 26-Ericka**_

I watch Faith and Leo teleport to her room, literally vanishing into thin air. I walk back to my cabin, letting lose the tears, except that I can't cry anymore. I guess I'm done so I walk back to my cabin. I only put up about half of my lasers because I honestly don't care and I just want to go to bed. I make a cocoon out of covers and just let the sulking begins.

Usually when I sulk I just lie in bed and cry while I watch a sad movie or read a depressing book. Then I make no contact with anyone for a while and just completely fall apart. I hang out in my room and cabin until Chiron **_forces _**me to go to my activities or run an errand.

I hear my siblings working on the forges and at the workbench, exchanging parts, talking, successfully finishing a project, and the occasional, "STOP TAKING MY WIRE! USE YOUR OWN!"

I get up and remember that Connor is still passed out somewhere. I run to my supplies in a compartment in the walls, rip the flaps open, grab the ambrosia and nectar then make a mad dash to Connor. When I get to him, he's on the ground and starting to stir. He moans when I start shoving the ambrosia squares into his mouth. "Hey shut up and be grateful." I say, helping him sit up. Then Faith comes in.

"Hey Ericka..." she says, watching me feed Connor ambrosia.

"Oh hey, just making sure Connor doesn't you know, DIE," I say, still really angry at him. "At least not yet..."

Connor moans some more about random stuff, mostly about mangoes and corn leaves,(That made me even more mad) and I can't take it anymore. "WAKE UPPP!" I yell. He springs up and I glare at him, he's going to pay big time for this one. He collapses laughing and screams, "THE PAIN!"

"What the heck?" I ask, watching him roll around on the ground laughing.

"Umm, is he okay?" Faith asks eyeing him nervously and backing up a little.

"I'm fine," he says, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Then I'm out of here." I mumble, starting to walk away.

"ERICKA!" Connor yells, grabbing my wrist before I can run.

"LET GO NOW!" I yell spitefully trying to get out of his grip.

"NO! I can explain!" He says, not letting my wrist go and looking at me with his big chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going to check on Leo, make sure he's okay..." She says, vanishing back to her cabin.

"Then go ahead and explain." I say, not making eye contact. I can't, if I did, I might actually believe what he was saying and- NO.

"Well," he began, rubbing the back of his neck "Like I said before, some of my "friends" swapped my drink with beer."

"Yea, well you didn't have to go and beat up Leo!" I said impatiently, still glaring at the ground, refusing to look at him.

"He attacked me first!" He exclaimed, looking like he was the victim here.

"I guess," I mumble, "Why were you laughing like a FREAKING MANIAC when Faith didn't kill you?"

"I was drunk on her aura of power." he says, watching me with sad eyes at the fact that I clearly don't forgive him.

"Sure Connor, goodbye," I say as he lets go of my wrist and watches me walk, silently crying, back to my room. I want to forgive him, I really do. But right now, I don't think I can. A broken heart is the worst pain, by far that I have ever experienced and am experiencing. I want to drown myself in covers and never come out. I **_never _**want to experience this again.

When I slam the door, I don't even make it to my bed or to the security system before I lose all my will power over my actions. I just collapse onto the ground exhausted and uncontrollably cry my eyes out.

_**Chapter 27- Faith**_

I wake up, exhausted and surprised to find Leo next to me feeding Festus ll. I freak out and shout, "HOW DID YOU GET IN HE-" and get cut off by his lips.

"Shhh… you let me in."

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrow and get up. I know from a fact (and a Drew) that my hair always looks perfect, even when I wake up. Walking over to my little bronze dragon (after the fireworks of course) I examined it. "Hey, is it just me or did Festus ll get bigger?"

Leo walks over and puts his arms around me to get to Festus. After fiddling around with his tool belt, he puts down the dragon. "He DID get bigger. How?" While we puzzle over that we hear the breakfast bell. "There's the bell! C'mon Faith!" and her throws me over his shoulder and carries me to the main cabin. I'm laughing all the way, telling Leo to put me down, that people are looking at us, but to no avail. He puts me down gently when we arrive at breakfast, but many people have already seen us and are posting pictures of us on the internet. We place ourselves in the corner table, the mix table, and we are soon flooded by other half-bloods.

"Are you two, like serious?"

"Leo, man, you got yourself a girl! The best one in camp I can say…"

"Pfft. I am WAY better than HER." Everyone stops talking and looks at Drew.

"Oh sure. You're a lot better than me." I say sarcastically. Hayden's voice booms throughout the cabin.

"SAID NO ONE EVER!" everyone laughed at that and the fact that Drew was turning red. She turns on her heel and walks away. I tense up. She could have exploded in anger, but to keep it bottled up for later isn't good. I'll keep an eye on her. But now I have another problem. I stiffened. Hayden? Not a good sign. Hayden came over and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Hey Faith."

"Hi Hayden. Can you get your arm off of my girlfriend?" Leo's looking distracted and keeps looking outside.

"Only if she asks me." I reply to that by twisting his arm. "Ok, Ok! Let go!" I release him and he staggers away, Leo laughing and hugging me, his earlier behavior gone. However, that doesn't make Hayden stop making a move on me. "Faith, did you get my invitation to my party?"

"No, and I don't want to go. I'm spending the rest of today with Leo, not you. Got it?" he nods and backs away. I kiss Leo, just when Chiron comes.

"What do we have here?" he says when he finally gets through the crowd. "Faith and Leo again. From what I heard, Ericka and Connor are together. Where are they?"

"Umm…" Leo and I look and shuffle our feet together awkwardly.

"Ok, ok, I won't press. Breakfast is served!" for some reason everyone rushed to Leo while he pulled out cooking supplies. But when I saw the food (If you could call it food) and the smell of tofu burgers, I understood.

"ONE FOR TWO! ONE DRACHAMA FOR TWO TOFU BURGERS!" People were depositing gold coins in a small boll that was already overflowing with coins, and Leo was flipping patties furiously.

"You need help?" Leo's sweating like crazy.

"Yes please." I begin by using my Power to fix them so that Leo only has to put the tofu in them. We finish quickly, and when I look around I see more people eating tofu burgers than the camp meals. I laugh and hug Leo. He shakes me off and gestures to Mr. D and Chiron, and I nod knowingly.

"Oh, Faith? I'm going somewhere. Stay here, ok?" I nod, but I feel suspicious. I shake off that feeling, telling myself that's ridiculous, that Leo's just doing some of his stuff. Leo kisses me and leaves. I sigh and walk over to the boy table. Nothing's wrong with having some fun.

"Faith! Come sit on my lap!"

"No, don't sit on him, sit next to me!"I take Derek's invitation and take a seat next to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I nod and bump fists with some boys. I stay and chat for a while, but the suspicion keeps crawling back. I feel too cramped; I need some space. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air, ok?"

The warm breeze hits me and I breathe in deeply. I climb up a tree and swing my legs around. I put myself in a precarious position for fun; I like the feeling of risk and danger. But when I see Leo and Lauren in a lip-lock, I fall.

Down, down, down, the ground getting closer every second. I twist at the last second, making no noise. Good. Tears would be streaming silently down my face, but right now I'm too numb. I vanish and my surroundings are replaced by my bunkroom. My wall space has been carefully plotted and is covered with pictures of me and Leo. I hiss, and they all burn, the flames licking at them hungrily. _Burn._ I snap my fingers and Festus ll files out of the room to Leo, carrying the message I had hoped to never send. _We're done_. The smoke fills the room, and I wave my hand at the window. The window bangs open, and the smoke filters out.

"Faith?" Leo's voice drifts through the door. "Faith?"

"Go away." I spit.

"Faith, it's me Leo. What's wrong?"

"You. Didn't you get Festus? If you did or didn't, I don't care. I'll tell you personally. _We're done_." I spit out the last words. "You just had to go and blow it off with Lauren, did you? Now you can go to her directly. I'm not your _girlfriend_ anymore, so you can stop acting."

Leo reaches out a hand to me, as if to touch me. "Faith, I-"

I penetrate him with my stormy eyes. "Stay away from me," I say quietly. My body feels rigid and cold, and I am not angry, I am not hurt, I am nothing. My voice low, I say, "Never come near me again."

Our eyes meet. His are brown and pleading, mine are deep gray.

"If you do, I swear to the gods, I will kill you."

* * *

**A/N: For those Divergent readers, I did NOT copy those words.**

**I just typed them down long before I even read it...**

**And now I see that they are close to the ones in the book! O.o Creepy...**

**And we can't stop... Eating pizza... (We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus)**

**Sorry, my ADHD is getting out of hand. :3**

**There's a zebra on my screen, Everything I see is green. (T.G.I.F. By Katy Perry)**

**Arrgg...**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	17. I Get Kidnapped and Summon a Unicorn

**A/N: School's started again, I'm not going to be on much. But I will post on Fridays (yay) many chapters at once. **

**I hope you like them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT R.R... :/ Why would I be on this site anyways? And I would put Faith and Ericka in the story... YEAH!**

* * *

_**Chapter 34-Leo**_

NO!" I yelled, watching Faith black out and collapse on the ground.

I put my shirt over my mouth and watched Thierry throw his head back and laugh. My eyes were getting heavier but I refused to faint. He throws another grenade and the poisonous gas exploded again. I staggered and fell back down, not being able to see straight as Thierry grabbed Faith, pulling out a rope to tie her up. He gave me a quick sneer, threw Faith over his shoulder after tying her up, kicked me in the gut, then escaped. I blacked out watching him escape with an unconscious Faith.

I woke up to here Ericka screaming. I shot up, breathing heavily and shouting, "Thierry! He… he and Faith!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she yells, helping me up.

"Thierry came and knocked Faith out then kidnapped her! We have to help her!" I screamed, staggering back inside.

"Okay! Get Jason and I'll find Drake!" she calls back, already running. "Meet back out her ASAP!"

I didn't even respond and I took off running, calling for Jason. I spot him dancing with Piper and I pull him away from her.

"What the heck are you doing?" He barks at me as I grab his arm

"Faith was just kidnapped by Thierry, we need you, let's go!" I yell, not having to pull him as we run and he calls back to Piper that it's an emergency.

We meet Ericka outside with Drake, who is pacing around with a worried look on his face. Thierry becoming evil was as much as a shock to him as it was to us, but he took it especially hard. He was his best friend after all; I can't imagine Jason becoming evil.

"Hey, I found Jason, where do you think Thierry is?" I ask, barely able to control my anger, fear, and disbelief. If anything happens to Faith, I will never ever forgive myself. What if we are too late, what if-NO we'll save her, we have to.

"Last time he was at the Eiffel Tower but aside from that I have no idea." Drake mutters while still pacing and mumbling to himself, racking his brain to find the answer.

"Well please try to think back." Ericka says

"Don't you think I am?" he barks angrily back at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey you don't have to-" she begins only to be interrupted

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" I yell, "WE NEED TO FIND FAITH AND THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!"

They both look at me, then at each other and quickly turn away, possibly saying sorry in an unspoken way. Jason suddenly jumps up and says, "I remember her mentioning something about him getting back at people at the Empire State building or something when he threw her off the Eiffel Tower!"

"I remember him doing that once before too." Drake says

"Well then let's hurry up!" Ericka says

"I can teleport us there but I think Jason should fly there, just in case!" he says grabbing Ericka's and my wrists, leaving Jason who is already flying to the Empire State building.

"Ugh," Ericka's voice rings out as we get up and frantically start looking for Faith.

"There!" Drake says pointing to a massive ball of energy surrounds Thierry and Faith.

I look around and see familiar wires all around the building, attached to every nook and cranny. I follow the wires and see that it connects to a GIGANTIC bomb that is surrounded by two energy fields and apparently Ericka notices it too because she gasps and informs Drake too.

"He's really lost it!" Drake exclaims, as we all hear a familiar sadistic laugh appear over our heads as thunder and lightning crackle over our heads. The noise was so loud I couldn't make out what Ericka was screaming to me even though she was standing right next to me. I go flying back as I get hit in the stomach with a mini energy field and almost go flying of the Empire State Building. I'm right next to the ledge on my back and a gasp escapes my mouth as I dodge the next one that comes my way as I run back next to Ericka and Drake.

Now it has started pouring and the thunder crackles even louder, if that's possible. We run for cover behind a few large wooden crates. The rain soaks us immediately and we hear more balls of energy being thrown. _At least things can't get any worse. _But I'm dead wrong... We look up mortified to see...

_**Chapter 35-Faith**_

I'm drifting around in an abyss of nothingness. I know it's Thierry by his gait, but I'm more annoyed than angry. I mean, Leo was going to tell me something important, and then Thierry just HAS to show up and gag me. I sigh, as much as you can sigh in your sleep/ unconsciousness. I struggle to open my eyes, and then wince when the bright light strikes my pupils. I force them open slowly, and take in my situation. I'm in a red energy containment cage, and I have no means of escape. I growl. Thierry has thought of everything. It is made out of Power removing steel, and everything is welded together perfectly, not even a paper could slip in between the places where it changes. There are no holes; the air replenishes itself using Thierry's Power.

I smile slowly. That's where he made his mistake. The Power needed to do that is an okay amount, but if used for long periods of time, it could be draining. I start to breathe really fast, to tire him out, but then Thierry comes over.

I had forgotten what he had looked like. I take him in, noting that he's let his hair grow longer. Now his deep brown hair reached nearly to his shoulders. "Faith Harrowson," he sneers, continuing, "The pearl of the camp. Girlfriend to the great Leo Valdez. See how great you are?" he waves his hand and a cage rises up from the floor with a knocked-out Leo in it.

"LEO!" I stop and hesitate. Why does Leo have blue eyes? He never had blue eyes… And since when did he ever start to wear a purple t-shirt? Wait… I call out again. "JASON!" the figure I assume is Jason grunts and lifts his head, flickering for a moment. Wait, back up, rewind. This is all an illusion! I turn to Thierry, smirking. "You've gotten better. But you need to concentrate more on keeping the illusion up."

He groaned. "Yes, I'll do that next tim- Oh, I might just cut off your air, you little bit-"

I hear some snipping noises, but Thierry doesn't seem to notice. He continues to introduce me to new words, and some old ones that I already know but haven't used in a while. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see Ericka and Leo working on the wires. I follow the brightly colored electric strings and my eyes stop abruptly on a bomb. Or rather, a clock. On top of it is a small container containing a small glob of brownish liquid. I feel my heart drop to my shoes. It's antimatter, the most deadly thing in the universe. A drop has more power than a nuclear warhead. _How do I destroy it_? Throwing it into the bay would kill many organisms; in the air is the only place.

"FAITH!" I hear his familiar call.

Thierry turns around slowly, calmly, sizing up the situation. "Take another step forward, Drake, and your sister suffocates."

Drake stops. I close my eyes and look for any kinks in this cage of mine. I try to start a small fire on my finger. It works, for some reason. Then I make a unicorn, and it works! Thierry didn't put me in an anti-Power cage; he just had me think I was in one! I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined the cage exploding. I hear some words I probably shouldn't repeat and I figure that the cage had exploded. I open them, and I turn into mist, just like the smoke, so it seemed like I disappeared. I whisper into the unicorn's ear, _Him_. The unicorn transforms from an innocent child's favorite animal into a killing machine. The white hide turns black, and the eyes turn black, everything turns black except the mane, which molts and is midnight blue. The magical horse paws the ground and charges at Thierry, its horn pointed and serrated.

Thierry isn't expecting this; his back is turned to the charging animal, and he's facing Drake.

"_Pssst! Over here!"_ I hear Leo's mid-voice and realize that he's broadcasting his mind to me.

"_Leo? Where are you?"_I morph back into my original form.

_"No time to explain. We need you…. I need you out of there before that goes off. I'm behind the crate. AHHHHHHHH CRAZY AHHHHH UNICOR-AHHHHHH!" _I notice he switched his words from "we" to "I". Wait, what? A unicorn? OMIGODS! _Regretting your decision, huh?_ I think wryly to myself. I sigh and hurtle towards the wild animal, covering the space of a couple hundred yards in a blink of an eye. I'm gritting my teeth so tight, I think one broke, grabbing the mane of the unicorn. It rears, and I make a sight. My black cloak flashing out behind me, my hair wild, the unicorn in a regal pose. Much to my amusement, Ericka whipped out a cell phone and took a snapshot, she being in the perfect spot. I smile, and whisper to the horse, _this guy,_ and point at Thierry. He animal bucks and I jump off, just in time to see the beast ram into Thierry head-on with its horn.

_**Chapter 36- Leo**_

With just one hit Thierry comes tumbling down. He attempts to crawl away to safety but immediately collapses in pain. The unicorn stabs him again with its horn, leaving a reasonably painful wound, and then trots over to Faith, wanting to be my life is messed up; I mean a freaking unicorn just took down an evil cat-person, trotted away like it didn't even happen, and now it's practically begging for an apple.

"We still need to deactivate this thing," I say, pointing at the antimatter, which is now too close for comfort to the end of its time.

_ "_We can't, it would take too much time, we have to get it high into the air, that way it only injures the least amount of people!" Faith explains, gingerly, yet quickly walking over to the said deadly weapon.

_ "_How the heck did he even get his hands on this?" Ericka asks, marveling the complex wiring and circuiting. I would be doing the same, but the fact that Faith is now safe but that the detonator can't be deactivated crowds my mind.

I run over to her.

"Hey!" Drake calls out, catching up to us. "We need to get this thing into the air before we all get hit by the antimatter and…Die…"

"But first, I'm going to go take care of Thierry once and for all." Faith says, shooting straight up into the air, and then landing right in front of Thierry's face, causing him to jump back a little.

_ He just doesn't know when to give up, does he? _He staggers to his feet, and starts to slowly morph. Faith grabs him by the neck in the process, throws him into a metal bar on his... special place and he's down, returning to his normal state. She grabs his face and her entire body starts to glow a brilliant gold, blinding me momentarily.

Thierry screams out pleading, but Faith apparently has had enough. They both start to float about 50 feet in the air, while the whole time, Faith's eyes are giving off an even brighter light, changing colors by the second. Some of the colors I haven't even heard of or even seen. She starts to spin and if it's even possible, she glows even brighter. A large explosion of sorts happens and then everything is quiet, even in New York everything has just... stopped. Faith and Thierry float back down, he being unconscious, while Faith slowly gets up, obviously drained. She is still glowing, and her aura is even stronger from what I can see.

I run over to her and she collapses in my arms, which is the only place that I feel that she is truly safe even if she can take care of herself. She moans a little and I just hug her tightly, never wanting to let her go as she falls unconscious in my arms. I don't blame Thierry for loving her, because I myself can't help it, but he tried to destroy us all. He lies still, and I wonder if he's dead but I breathe a sigh of relief when he stirs and I notice his breathing. I pick up Faith altogether and take off my jacket, draping it over her shoulders as a sort of blanket as I set her down, back against a crate. The dark clouds in the sky that appeared during the battle have now started giving off violent rain, pounding against the roof creating a melody that only showed itself on occasion. I move some boxes, making a shelter of sorts, blocking the rain off of Faith, yet getting both of us soaked at the same time.

During all of this, Jason and Drake barely got the antimatter high enough in the sky and made it back safely in time. It _might_ have sucked in a few birds, but I'm not that concerned. Jason flew up there while Drake teleported them back and they both laughed at how close they came to death. Ericka joined me and gently shoved ambrosia squares into Faith's mouth and handing me one. Jason and Drake saw us huddled over her in the shelter and joined us there. We sit there for a moment watching Faith, until she stirs, drawing in a sharp breath when she finally opens her eyes and moans.

Ericka, Jason, and Drake all step out, back into the rain just to give us a little privacy. I mentally thank them and lean over to Faith, enveloping her in kiss that will I, and hopefully she, never ever forget. "I was so worried." I breathe to her, hugging her breathlessly. Surprisingly she hugged me back and at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter to me. All my troubles melted away, all my problems and guilt eased away for just that moment and I hoped it would never end. We could have been hit by a meteor and I wouldn't have moved an inch. Or maybe I would have to save Faith, but you get it.

Now that I think of it, I think she would probably save my sorry butt, not the other way around.

When we pull away for a moment I just stare into those beautiful eyes of hers and can't help but get lost in them for a little while. I see her visibly pull away from me a little and I try to change the subject by asking, "What did you do to Thierry anyway?"

"I took away all of his powers." she says, getting up and shifting positions.

"You can do that?" I ask, jaw open and hanging loose.

_ "_Yea, but as you can see, it's not that easy." she says, smiling a little.

_ "_I'm so sorry." I blurt out, hardly keeping in my emotions.

She stiffens and says, "Look, maybe we should talk about this another-"

But I interrupt her and plead, "Please, I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about but hear me out."

She sighs, and finally says," You have two minutes Valdez, go."

I stumble and stutter, at a loss for words but then immediately snap out of it. This may be my last chance to patch things up with the most amazing, beautiful girl I have ever met. I can't- no I will not let this slip through my fingers.

"Faith, I am so, so sorry." I start, choking up a little. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did. I was so stupid to think; even for a moment that cheating on you was a good idea. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, and I've made a lot. Every day I spent with you, I became a better person, a person that someone actually liked and I messed it all up. When we broke up, I felt like I lost my identity, that I lost my will to want to be alive. Please, I promise I will never cheat on you again and that I will never hurt you again, you don't deserve that. You are truly the most amazing, beautiful, spectacular, incredible girl I have ever met. When I hurt you, I- I felt a pain in my heart that no one, _especially _Lauren couldn't heal.I will try every day until I die to win you back and let you know how sorry I am if that's what it takes. But most of all, I-I love you."

_**Chapter 37-Faith**_

"I-I love you, Faith," on the outside I might seem bored, picking at my nails, but on the inside I'm reeling back. _What_? I snap to attention.

"Two minutes are up. Good bye, Valdez." I stand up, still a little wobbly but ok, and feel the rain cover up my footsteps. I jump down and ride the unicorn to Camp Half-Blood, running over the past events in my head. The midnight blue mane and tail streams out behind me, my cloak flapping in the wind, my hair tangling with it and untangling, and I sigh. I stop and pet the large dragon on the head and continue sitting sideways on the animal. I snap out of my dream-like state when the horse brays and shakes his head, telling me that we're there.

I sigh and dismount, giving the mare an apple (Which he happily ate), when I reach the camp, just in time for dinner. We usually have a nightly performance by some random camper, and sometimes there is nothing. But when I sit down, it's Leo up on the stage with Ericka, Tara, and Nick. I give Ericka a questioning look and she points at Leo. I groan inwardly. He's taking his words seriously.

"Ok, I'm doing The Reason by Hoobastank tonight, here we go," Nick starts tapping the drums with a steady beat, Ericka picks at the strings softly but firmly, Tara strums the electric bass, and Leo starts to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person..._

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning..._

_I never meant to do those things to you…_

_And so I have say before I go..._

_That I just want you to know…_

_I found a reason for me…_

_To change who I used to be..._

_A reason to start over new..._

_And the reason is you..._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you..._

_It's something I must live with everyday..._

_And all the pain I put you through..._

_I wish I could take it all away..._

_And be the one who catches all your tears..._

_That's why you need you to hear..._

_I found a reason for me..._

_To change who I used to be..._

_A reason to start over new..._

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you…_

_I'm not a perfect person…  
I never meant to do those things to you…  
And so I have to say before I go…  
That I just want you to know…  
I've found a reason for me…  
To change who I used to be…  
A reason to start over new…  
and the reason is you…  
I've found a reason to show…  
A side of me you didn't know…  
A reason for all that I do…  
And the reason is you…_

They finish off, to a round of applause. Leo takes the microphone. "That song is dedicated to Faith Harrowson, in hopes that she will forgive me." everyone in the room turns to me, and I blush furiously. Leo looks at me with hope in his dark brown eyes. I close my eyes.

"I'll think about it," is all I can say, and I walk out. I pat the unicorn softly on the head, and he whinnies and paws at the ground. "Good boy…" I'm combing the mane with a brush when one of the boys, I think his name is Cullen, shows up with a piece of paper.

"Umm… Leo told me to give this to you…" I put down the brush and take the paper from Cullen. I sigh when I read it. It's another song, Come Back to Me, by Plain White T's

_Everything you say or do, I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place, I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I am dreaming  
'Cause I believe there's a place for you  
And me in this crazy world  
If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
I can't stand to watch you go 'cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you I love the way we stay up late, the way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you  
'Cause I believe there's a place for you  
And me in this crazy world  
If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
No, don't wanna let you to go  
Can't move on my heart, and my arms, and my bed girl  
Quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me  
If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_Come back to me. Please. –Leo_

I look around and see that Cullen's still there. "Can you stay here for while?" He nods furiously, and I start scribbling on the paper.

_** Look, Leo, can you stop? I'm tired, and I'm trying to think. You're not making anything easier, and I have Derek. Just leave me alone for a while; I'll get back to you. Please. Just leave me alone.**_

_**-Faith Harrowson**_

I give the scribbled note to Cullen. "Give this to Leo." He looks at it in a way. "No, you cannot open it, Cullen." He nods dejectedly, and then runs off. I pick up the brush and start pulling out tangles in the horse's tail again when I feel a presence. I whirl around, ready to fight, but it's hopeless. I'm pinned to the ground by one person. I know who she is. Drew growls and the unicorn flees. I'm defenseless now, me being weak from removing Thierry's Power earlier. Drew's holding a pair of scissors_. She's going to cut my hair? That's weird… _That's when she started to drag it on my skin, cutting me deep. I grit my teeth to stop myself from crying out.

"I'm going to make this a slow torture for you…" Drew slashes in another direction harshly and I scream. But there's no one close enough to hear me. She laughs at me and continues to carve words into my skin. I can feel from the pain that she's writing the word _LOSER _or _FAILURE._ I cry out every time she changes direction, hoping for someone to come and save me. After a few letters, Drew leaves me on the ground with broken ribs and a bruised face.

"I'm going to leave you here now, wish you luck that anyone comes for you." And with that, she leaves me in a pool of my own blood.

The unicorn comes back and neighs, wondering why I was on the floor. When he licks my face I cradle its head. "F-find Leo. Go." And the unicorn licks me again, and goes off in search of Leo. When the magical horse gallops out of my view, I welcome the back folds of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored... So I decided to make Drew evil. :/ What can I say?... **

**Until next time...**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	18. MARATHON FOR MY FINGERS! (long chappy)

**A/N: Sorry for not posting!  
I promise it's not about ditching this, it's just that I have middle school stuff and crap.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faith, Ericka, Drake, Thierry, ect. You get it.**

* * *

Chapter 38-Leo

"Leo, come on, it's going to be okay." Ericka promises, after I have received Faith's note of her telling me that she has Derek. "These things take some time."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I say, choking back tears, as Ericka pats my back. I could barely fight back the tears this time. After everything that has happened within the last day, I don't realize how worn out I really am. I told Faith I loved her, and she seemed almost bored. That's when the unicorn comes flying in.

Naturally I jump up and scramble out of its way. It attacked me earlier today, and one should never underestimate the power of a unicorn. It trots over to me, tugging on my sleeve, but not hurting me. It looks like it wants me to follow it, and almost appears worried. My stomach drops and I turn to Ericka, who already knows what to do. She nods, and says, "I'll catch up with you, I need to find the ambrosia, GO!" As she runs off, I hear her mumbling, "Why do I constantly find myself getting ambrosia?"

The unicorn already takes off running and practically leaves me in the dust, but then realizes I can't keep up and stops, lowering its self. I stand shocked only for a minute, then climb on as it runs full speed to a heap on the ground with a pool of blood around it. My heart drops and I launch myself off of the moving horse-err unicorn.

"FAITH!" I yell, as she slowly rolls over, exposing the words LOSER engraved in her skin. "OH MY GODS! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Uhh," she returns and I realize that I have never seen her this weak before, ever. It makes me sick to my stomach. I slowly help her sit up, leaning against the tree, and rip off a large chunk of my shirt, using it as a bandage. It immediately bleeds through and she is losing blood at a dangerous rate.

"I'm here!" Ericka pants, already shoveling the ambrosia into Faith's mouth at a supersonic speed. The second she runs out she spoons nectar into her mouth until she can sip the golden drink herself. Drake comes bundling up and when he sees how bad Faith is, his jaw drops. He is already healing her, but he is nowhere near as good as she is. Once the chaos is done, we all stare at each other grim-faced. Faith's wounds have closed up, but there is a nasty scar that you can definitely tell reads loser. I can barely control my rage when I see this. It's sick and wrong.

"Faith," I try softly, night has already fallen and Ericka has lit her hands on fire so we can see but she stays her distance, not wanting Faith to wake up in panic. "Faith, can you hear me?"

"Yea," she returns and we all breathe a sigh of relief. A huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders but I still need to know who did this.

"Who did this to you?" I ask fiercely.

"Drew," Faith says with disgust. "She must have known that I was weak."

"I'm going to kill her!" Ericka says, her hands blazing an even brighter and hotter fire. She looks at her hands then extinguishes a little, making everyone laugh.

"Come on, let's head back and plot our revenge." I say, reaching out a hand to Faith. She grasps it and pulls herself up, walking gingerly the whole way there. I can only imagine how sore she must be. It was a pretty eventful day.

Once we make it back to the cabin, I walk Faith to her room. It was an automatic thing, so I blushed when I exited, not saying a word.

I think about the song I sang at the camp fire and the words ring in my head.

_I'm not a perfect person..._

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning..._

_I never meant to do those things to you…_

_And so I have say before I go..._

_That I just want you to know…_

_I found a reason for me…_

_To change who I used to be..._

_A reason to start over new..._

_And the reason is you..._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you..._

_It's something I must live with everyday..._

_And all the pain I put you through..._

_I wish I could take it all away..._

_And be the one who catches all your tears..._

_That's why you need you to hear..._

_I found a reason for me..._

_To change who I used to be..._

_A reason to start over new..._

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you..._

I honestly would do anything for Faith, anything for her happiness. But for now, I have to make Drew's life a living- you know. She is going to WISH she were in the field of punishments after this. I'm already at Ericka's door, knocking when she presents me with a few, "interesting" ideas. Some of which I would rather not repeat, she can get pretty crazy when it comes to Drew. I don't are though, this is one of the few times I will let her go all out with pranking. I think she has been holding back all these years, considering what she has suggested so far.

All I can say is Drew better watch her back, because the war has just begun.

Chapter 39-Faith

I stare at my mauled skin, my eyes traveling slowly over the word LOSER outlined in blood. Walking over to the sink, I shiver, feeling the cold metal of the thin, sharp, blade crossing my skin again. Watching the water and the blood turn the sink pink, I feel cold. I wish I could have someone's arms around me. I grab a sticky note and write as well as I can, the pain shooting up and down my arm, crippling it, and immediately let go of the pencil as soon as I am finished. The letter reads;

Leo, can you come to my room? I need to apologize. ~Faith H.

I send it, teleporting it through a couple walls, and I collapse, exhausted. Such a small action can drain me now. I drag myself to the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. A small rap at the door tells me that someone's here, but when I listen closely, it's Ericka.

"Hey Ericka," I wave at the door and it opens. I can feel myself getting even more tired.

"What's up Faith?" she comes and lies next to me on the bed, my hair fanned out behind me, hers splayed onto one side. I blink slowly and the door closes. I feel so tired now; I would drop if I wasn't already on the bed.

"Uhh… I'm so tired now…"

She chuckles drily. "I would be surprised if you weren't, I mean you summoned a unicorn, and you removed Thierry's Power, you also have to deal with Leo…" a pattern sounds at the door, and I recognize Leo's signature sound, the words _I love you_ in Morse code. "I'm going to leave now…" Ericka goes to the carpet and opens up a secret passage, much to my amusement. The excess energy to lift my head up is excruciating. I flop back down, groaning at my own incapability. Leo cradles my arm and outlines the word, and when he finishes, he grips the sheets until his knuckles turn white.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I just want you back, please." He nods and kisses me.

"I'm yours." Those two words are magic, filling me with a little more Power and energy. I reach up and put my hand on his cheek, and pull him closer. After that, I sleep soundly.

I wake up the next morning, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I rely mostly on Leo to get through the early stages of the day, letting him help me with everything (not with dressing, thank gods). I'm wearing a leather bracer on my right arm to cover up the scar, and because we also have archery today. As I walk into the main cabin, everyone is riveted on me, not just me, but on my arm specifically. Drew's looking smugger than usual, and everyone around her (cronies) is sniggering and pointing at me. I huff and resolve to beat her at archery, hand-to-hand combat, and weapons training. When everyone settles down, Mr. D stands up.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" he waits for those last laughs and jokes before he continues. "Last night, one of our campers was attacked." Drew and her crew gasp and look at each other, and I notice that Jason's not here. They assumed that _Jason_ was the one attacked, not me. When I see a wisp of blonde hair up on the ceiling, I laugh inwardly. "And one of the attackers was someone in our midst." Everyone starts to look at each other, murmuring and pointing. Drew points at me.

"It's her! Faith! She's the one that hurt Jason!" everyone stops and stares. I stand tall.

My voice is level when I speak, devoid of any emotion. "I beg to differ. I'm very sure it's you." And with that, I rip off the leather, revealing the word _LOSER _on my arm. Jason, on the top, shines a spotlight on her. Mr. D shakes his head, disappointed.

"It is true. It's Poo who attacked Faith." A few laughs from the audience. "and I'm happy to say, you have earned a sentence to eternal punishment from Hades, who heard about it from Nico. I give Nico a small wave, wincing a little.

"You can't do this to me! I- I'll tell my lawyer!"

Mr. D looks at her like Drew had grown a second head. "And you expect him to believe in you? I'm sorry, but you have to leave. You have two hours before we set the cleaning harpies on you." Drew screams at the ceiling and glares at me.

"You'll have hell to pay, Harrowson."

I pick at my nails slowly. "Seems like you're already there, Tanaka. Good bye!" and she storms out the door.

Chapter 40- Ericka

As Drew storms out everyone, except her cronies cheer, (although a few of them sigh relieved and creep away from the rest) and celebrate. Even Mr. D smiles a little then quickly brushes it off, leaving a room full of riled up campers. He snickers at that realization, and cracks open a diet coke.

"Yes!" Leo cheers, hugging Faith. "FINALLY!"

"I know, but I have a feeling she won't be missed that much." Faith says, relieved at the fact that Drew is gone and won't be returning for about a week. The whole prank was that she will think she is going to the field of punishment for eternity, but really she just has to endure horrible underworld chores dished out by Hades. Mr. D didn't agree to it at first, but we talked him into it and eventually he agreed. This should give Faith enough time to heal and for everyone to be able to enjoy themselves without as much drama, there is still the Nemesis cabin to deal with, but that's another story.

I talk with my friends for a little, planning another gig to play as a band, purposely not letting Faith or Leo know, and just joking around, being grateful Drew isn't here anymore to bring us all down. Not that we listen, most of the time when she walks by, we have a contest to see who can sound as snobbish as her and end up on the ground, laughing like lunatics. This time, Nick wins with by putting, "Sass" into it and finishes with snapping his fingers in a Z formation. His nose never once turning away from the ceiling and he looks like he is having a nose bleed.

"Well, Nick," I say, catching my breath from laughing so hard "I didn't know you had that much sass."

"MMM HMMM!" Tara agrees.

After getting a few weird looks from everyone else in the room, we plan to meet up later, then head our separate ways, going to our activities.

"Hey, I'm guessing the lovebirds are back together!" I say, making a heart symbol with my fingers as Leo throws his arm over Faith's shoulder, and she brushes up warmly to him.

"Yep," Faith says kissing Leo on the cheek. "And better than ever."

"You got that right." Leo says, returning the kiss, except not on the cheek.

I'm happy for them, I always knew they were meant for each other and I always wanted them to get back together. I didn't tell them that of course, because it was none of my business. That stirs up something in my stomach and I know I have to go do something. I quickly tell them I have to go after they finish kissing, and they nod, not really paying attention.

I briskly walk past them, giving them some more privacy (They are REALLY happy to be back) and glance at the clock. It's about one hour before breakfast and most campers are going back to bed while they can, I mean it IS pretty early.

My heart rate increases and I run over in my head just what I'm going to say. _Honestly though, what AM I going to say? Oh hi, I want you back, let's kiss! Dummy! _My hand pauses after I grab the handle of the Hermes Cabin. I think for a second to myself, take in a deep breath, and push down the handle. _No turning back now. _

Chapter 41-Faith

Little does she know I'm in the tree right above the Hermes cabin, right at the place where I can hear everything said in there perfectly. Well, I did hear some nasty things… mildly disturbing things (boys will be boys…), but now I could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Who is it at one in the flippin'- oh hello Ericka."

"Oh, hey, Connor, I just wanted you to know that I… Here goes nothing… I want you back."

"I'll think about it." I can hear the reluctance in his voice, and I know that he really wants Ericka back. I slide slowly into his mind, only to be placed into a wasteland. There is nothing here, only the feeling of how he felt when Ericka left him. The feeling feels similar to what I felt in Leo's brain but magnified. A tumbleweed drifts by on an unfelt wind. When I bend down to feel the ground, I can feel nothing. I trip, expecting to feel some pain, but there is nothing. I stare at the ground confusedly, until I figure it out. He is numb, he cannot feel anything.

"Connor! Connor… Connor…. Connor…" His name echoes around the barren mindscape. There is a small shape, shuffling slowly in the dust. I sprint over there, to run into a wall. I jump over it, under another one, breaking, sliding, hurdling, melting, and finally calling his name to get through all of the protective walls.

There is one last wall, and there are six horizontal lines. I stop abruptly, and think. After a while, I write in the word, _Ericka_, and the wall crumbles to dust, revealing a huddled-up Connor on the ground. I walk over softly and put my arm over his shoulder. Connor looks up, and I realize, it's the younger him, maybe when he was about ten years old.

"Should I let her in again?" Connor's childish voice is weak.

"You should. She wants you back too. You need to get out of here. You need some light, some fun, and most of all, you need to let Ericka back in." I grab his hand and lead him out of the walls he has built around himself. We are back in the wasteland.

"Think about grass, green grass, and the lake, and everything happy." I add the word _green_ quickly when he makes grass that is brown and dying. Soon the landscape turns green with rolling hills covered with flowers.

"Good! Now imagine those walls crumbling to dust." I gesture to the walls and he seems to be getting older with everything he does. The walls crumble, and I pat him on the head, having to rise on my tiptoes now, as he had turned into his sixteen year old present self.

"Go now, Ericka is waiting for you." And with that, I leave his mind. When I'm back in my physical body, I hear something that makes me smile.

"No! Wait, Ericka, I was wrong. I need you back, I'm sorry, please."

"Uhh… O-Kay?" and she is immediately hugged. I grin and jump down, just in time to see them walk out together. Connor turns and mouths the words _Thank you._ I smile, and turn back into mist, just when Ericka looks back, but by the way she stares at me, even in mist form, she's mouthing the words _Thank you_, too. I grin, and dissipate to meet Mr. D in his office to deal with Drew.

Chapter 42-Ericka

As Connor and I hold hands and walk to breakfast, I realize just how much I missed him. I get that floating feeling again as we walk and we run into a problem as soon as we reach our destination. Chiron raises an eyebrow at us, but leaves it at that, letting us enjoy each other for now. I guess either today is his day off from snooping, or he is letting us go because of the look we gave him.

I (unfortunately) have to let go and I head to my seat reluctantly. I make my offerings to the gods, sit down, and eat. I talk a little to Leo, who is wondering what the heck is keeping Faith, and then I eat in silence. The rest is pretty uneventful, so I'll spare you the details.

Archery is next and I find Connor waiting for me right next to the trash cans. We walk to the Range, and stop just behind the structure, out of sight. This was where I told him I knew, and we shared a, special, moment. He leans in, without a single word, but I don't need one to take a hint. We lock lips for a while, and the rest of Archery is fuzzy, I couldn't be happier. Leaning against him, missing almost every single shot and watching him when he takes his turn is just perfect.

I notice Faith is back, talking to Leo, and then takes her turn even though we all know by now that she will get the bulls-eye on the bulls-eye, while splitting all her arrows in the process. When she returns to her seat, I mouth to her, thank you, and she nods.

After archery, Connor and I talk a walk in the woods, skipping rocks in the lake and running away from angry Naiads while laughing the whole time. When we start to walk back towards his cabin, we are ambushed by Travis, who is snapping pictures left and right of us holding hands and we both just stand shocked.

"Haha, THESE will make better Christmas cards!" Travis laughs. "Faith told me about the snapshot you got with her with a unicorn, Ericka. So I thought it was only fair if I got a few good pictures too."

By now, Connor and I have lunged at him, though I'm not really sure why it's a big deal, but its fun nonetheless. We are laughing so hard that I barely realize that the game has turned into monkey in the middle, Travis being in the middle. It turns into football again when Travis tackles Connor, and I pull the camera away from them, running back away as they wrestle on the ground. I snap a few pictures and they both look up at me. I laugh, and then say, "THIS will be the best Christmas card. And maybe I'll make a power-point to show at dinner again."

"Yea, because Faith loved the first one." Travis says, dusting himself off.

"Speaking of which," I say, handing the camera over to Connor who puts the leash around his neck like a tourists'. "Let's go 'thank her' with a few pictures!"

Connor and I take off running, laughing the whole way there.

Chapter 43-Faith

I'm reviewing the things that Mr.D told me to do while adding fletching to new arrows. I shake my head, and I hand off the new quiver to Chiron.

"Sorry for wrecking your arrows…" I smile sheepishly, and watch him inspect the new pack.

"Hmm… good, nice fletching, even balance, and very straight. Thank you Faith. You may go to dinner now." I nod and walk there, and see another presentation set up. I look over at Ericka, and she gives me the guilty grin. When it starts, it's a snapshot of me riding the unicorn. I shoot a mock killer glare, and she winces from a fake blow. It follows with pictures of me and the rest of the camp, all orderly and stuff, Drew's new haircut, (much to Mr. D's amusement and the rest) a Harlem shake video. The music fits too, and at the end there is a big "TEEHEE" and it follows with the REAL pictures of the camp. Chaos fills every single one of those pictures, many of those events forgotten, and I can hear, "I remember that!" and some "that was really fun…" And mostly, "OH, I almost forgot about that!" the video finishes up with a picture of us four, smiling. I look at Ericka weirdly, and she clicks it again. It's been Photo shopped, but it's hilarious. We're surrounded by everyone in the camp, smiling. Except for Drew, who is doing a model pose in the back with an unflattering potbelly and a too-tight shirt, with a caption of, "NO! I AM TOO SEXY FOR YOU!" There is something wrong with everyone, and when they find their own portrait, they laugh. For instance, my hand holds a teddy bear instead of a knife, and the unicorn's (his name is Stan) horn was replaced by a lollipop. Mr. D is stifling laughter when he finds his, and when he sees Drew's he's laughing outright, just the same as everyone. When it dies down, the slideshow having ended, everyone leaves for sleep and fun.

"Hey! Faith!" Drake pulls me over for a while, I itching to go back to Leo.

"Yeah?"  
"We're leaving tomorrow, just saying." His eyes are sad, knowing that will affect me.

"Oh." I look down sorrowfully. I wish I could stay here with all my friends and never go.

"Anyway, there's a game of Truth or Dare going on in the Hermes cabin at eight, you wanna go? There are going to be plenty of people, and you can bring Leo."

"Okay… LEO! WAIT UP!" Leo halts and listens to me, and he nods.

"Let's go! Last party for you, my girl." I smile and kiss him. "We'll be there at seven forty-five." And we go off to get ready.

I'm looking through my expansive wardrobe to find something perfect for the party. I settle on a silk baby-blue top with a black vest and a pair of zebra-patterned gold-chained short shorts. That was after about fifty combinations, and I ask Leo every single time. They were all wrong, but Leo seemed pretty happy with the shirt that showed off my shoulders with the high-waisted denim shorts, but I don't trust his boy hormones. I fix my hair under my favorite skater cap and call for Leo. When he walks out I'm stunned. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a bright-blue Adias sweatshirt that matches his shoes, and his hair is fresh and still kind of wet.

"Liking what you see?" I blush and turn away. Might I say, my outfit was very open-backed. Leo's staring at me now, and I smirk.

"Leo?"

"Uhh… Oh! Yeah?" he stammers, and I realize that this outfit has more Power than I could ever have.

"Pay attention. We have to go to the Hermes cabin now…" He scoops me up, bridal-style, and carries me there. When we get there, I see Ericka, Connor, Drake, Travis, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and more.

"Well, since I'm here now, let's party!" A roar greets Leo and I, and we both laugh. "C'mon, let's go!" and we dive into the mix.

Chapter 44-Ericka

"All rightie then." Connor says, laughing so hard his face was turning a purplish color. "Faith! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Faith says, laughing/coughing just as hard with Leo rolling around behind her. Drake was forced to run over to Chiron, jump on his back, then scream, "OFF INTO THE WIND BULLSEYE! YAH YAH!" This is why I love Percy. Needless to say I got it all on film and that it will be copied about a hundred times, you can never be too careful. It will DEFINITELY be sent out during Christmas.

"I dare you to," He thought for a minute, brushing his floppy hair away and out of his eyes. Then he sports an evil grin. "Let an Aphrodite kid give you a makeover!"

She looks horrified for a second, and then looked over at Leo. He's shaking his head vigorously, mostly because everyone only got one skip. Leo learned this the hard way once, but now he wasn't allowed to speak for the next 5 minutes.

"SKIP!" She says, risking it BIG TIME for her next turn. "Hmmm Ericka, truth or dare?"

"Aww, I thought we were friends," I say, turning away for a second. "Truth."

"Alright then, but if you don't answer it then you have to say yes to the dare." she says, rubbing her hands together and laughing evilly.

"Yea yea I know. Ask away!" I say springing up from Connor's side where I was leaning.

"Is it true you have a picture of Connor in your bunk?" she snickers.

My face turns a bright red and I turned mortified at Connor, whose face was just as red as mine. _WHAT THE HECK FAITH?_

_ Ready to say yes to a dare? _Faith's voice echoes in my mind.

_ NO! _I force her out of my thoughts.

"Well?" someone calls out, laughing

"Shut it, Nico!" Connor says.

"Yes," I mumble, turning away, my face still burning.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Leo calls out, relieved to be able to talk again.

"YES!" I say much louder, but barely anyone can hear me over the uncontrollable laughter. When it dies down, I scan the room, looking for my next victim. I see Leo can talk now so I shot him a look and he knows he's next.

"LEO!" I call out. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, that's cold. Umm, Dare!" He says.

"I dare you to run around outside with your shirt off progressing your love for Faith." I say laughing as everyone OOOUUUUUUUUUUUUS.

"Fine." he says shoving his shirt over to Faith, who is laughing/ blushing.

"Hey Faith, why don't you take a sniff of his shirt?" an Apollo kid calls out.

"Fine then." she says, acting like she didn't care and then smells his shirt, causing everyone to get out of control as Leo screams "I LOVE FAITH I LOVE FAITH!" repeatedly. Then it gets REALLY funny. Chiron catches him, and pulls him over to talk to him for a minute. Then Leo runs back to the Hermes cabin, blushing and arms crossed quickly grabbing his shirt from Faith.

"What did he say?" Everyone blurts out, eager to hear.

"Nothing, it's my turn now." He says quickly changing the subject. It didn't matter though, everyone was still laughing even after he said it. This is why I love truth or dare.

Chapter 45-Faith

After that rather interesting moment, I lean against Leo, my bare back touching his arm, and he instinctively puts it around me. I can feel Leo's voice vibrating around him when he speaks.

"All rightie then, truth or dare... Nico!"

"Dare." He cracks his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

"Sure, you did it to yourself... I dare you to make both of these girls mad." Leo gestures to Ericka and me.

We both glare at him in a smooth, synchronized motion, growl, and say the following.

"You are DEAD, Valdez." complete with death stares, he flinches. I slip off the navy felt vest, feeling that it made me heat up. Nico eyes my back greedily, as I had exposed it, making me blush.

"Nico! You don't just do that in public..."

"If you haven't noticed, ninety percent of the boys in this room are staring at your back now, girl." that results in me blushing even more, and a Leo very protective. Now because of Nico's comment, EVERY ONE of those stupid boys are staring at my back. I sigh.

"You win, Di Angelo, you made me pissed." Ericka just echoes me because she wanted this over with.

"So! Faith, Truth or dare?" Nico had passed his turn over to Jason, and he has a glint in his eye that spells trouble.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nico."

"WHAT?!" Leo, Ericka, Rachel, Percy, and the rest of us are going wild, Leo's voice heard across the rest, my voice high pitched, indignant.

"NO WAY IN HADES AM I GOING TO WATCH MY GIRL KISS THAT... THAT GUY!" Leo shouts and his hand, jaw, and his whole body tenses up. I wiggle, trying to get a better position, and shoot a 'if looks could kill' look at Jason. I had perfected it I've the years, and it was a very effective defense weapon for girls. Jason winced, after that he returned to staring at my back just like everyone of those boys, making Piper slap him.

I kiss Leo on his lips, and when I draw back, (much to his disappointment) I whispered in his ear huskily, "I have to do this, my little Lion..." I go into his mind to reassure him, but I come across a quite reassuring thought.

I pull out as quickly as I can, and suddenly kissing Nico doesn't seem that bad compared to what I saw in Leo's mind. Boys... I thought. All hormones and stupidity. I walk over to Nico and turn towards to Jason.

"Uhh... Jason? Do I need to just peck him or make out?" I groaned inwardly. I just gave him ideas.

"The second one." Piper glared at him as if to say, where does all of your evil come from?

"Someone drag me outside and chain me to a tree with some fire proof rope and lock me up. I am not going to stand seeing _my_ Faith kissing him..." I lead him outside and tie him to a tree, and I'm guiding the ropes around his waist when I see a very interesting knife sticking out of his pocket.

"Leo, were you going to cut the ropes?"

"Yeah… too bad you found out." I pat it and keep it there.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you now, behave. You can keep the knife in case of monsters. I'll be back in no time, ok?" He nods and begs for another kiss before I go. I give him one, and everyone in the cabin is shouting at us, to hurry up and finish up. I check in his mind and find out that he's still kind of pissed that Derek kissed me, so I whisper in his ear. "We never kissed, he was always my friend when no one else was available. The sigh and moans? When I kept kicking his butt in COD." Leo sighs, and I walk back and see that Nico's shirtless now, and that some of the boys are ogling me.

"What... Explain why your shirt is off and why are the boys looking at me like that." I had taken a small dip in one guy's brain (Percy), and I about die. One, I have to kiss Nico. Two, I have to sit in his lap for the rest of the game. Three, I had no idea that boys could think like THAT nasty... I am scarred.

"Oh, well." I lean in and kiss Nico on the lips, nibbling on his bottom lip to make him moan, making him suck on my lip. I pretend that it's Leo, or I would have thrown up. Nico slips his tongue into my mouth, and I bite down on it lightly to tell him that that's not ok. However, he doesn't get the message and slips his entire tongue inside. I now feel better that Leo's not here. I can taste Nico on his tongue, and Jason, thankfully, tells us to stop. I pull away super quick and run outside to find just a lot of broken ropes.

"Leo?!" I am looking around, until I see a small spark. "Leo!" I chase after him and kiss him fully on the lips.

"Mmm... You taste like strawberries. Have you been eating?" he nods and hands me a strawberry. It's the perfect size, firmness, at the height of its prime. I put a little in my mouth, and Leo comes close to bite off the leaves and the stem. He pulls out a couple cherries and I gasp.

"Leo! Have you been stealing from the fields? You naughty boy..." I pop a cherry into my mouth and spit out the pit. I take the stem and tie it into a knot, sticking my tongue out to show him.

"You know that means you're a good kisser, right?" I blush at Leo's compliment.

"I didn't know that... But thank you." I lean in to kiss him again when a flash comes out of the darkness.

"Perfect shot, Ericka!" I hear some snickering and Leo and I stand up and go back to the cabin. I whisper in his ear that I had to sit on Nico for the rest of the game, he nodded and told me to sit on him, that he was going to go negotiate with Nico.

"Truth or dare... Drake." I smile an evil smile.

"Sibling love... I can see it here. Dare."

"Dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin armed with your wit and your looks." He groaned. I smirked. I had chosen this one because literally EVERY single girl in that cabin had a crush on Drake.

"Here I go, I hope I'll survive!" and he lopes off. After a couple more questions, we decide to call it a night, when it was actually about three in the morning.

"Good morning guys, have a good nap!" we all part ways to our own cabins. I reach my bed to see something interesting.

Chapter 46-Ericka

THAT was fun. Watching a bunch other people being embarrassed all at once oppose to just one unfortunate Joe. Connor walks me back to my cabin and I see Faith walking with Leo. The make a great couple, I mean his humor keeps her, nice. I mean she already is plenty nice, but he keeps her from becoming a Drew almost. Although I doubt anyone could become a Drew. Faith just knows about things, she's not stupid. It's about 3 in the morning and Chiron already gave up on "cabin patrol" long ago. Half of the camp is still up, so he's on guard, waiting for a late night prankster. I can tell because he keeps walking past the Hermes, Hephaestus, and Nemesis cabin.

I walk over to see Faith smiling warmly and I see Leo mouthing _VICTORY _and throwing his arm up. Festus II flies back to him, carrying a message that I can't read. Part of it is that it's too far away, the other part is that I'm dyslexic, so it looks like alphabet soup in Portuguese. I assume the lovebirds are just saying good bye and that Leo pulled something like putting a CD of their song on it or something like that. Either way, Faith smiles, putting away the CD and sending Leo a few more notes.

I put up my lasers, copy all of the pictures and videos I took, then finally lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming. Festus flies into my room and drops a message. It reads _Hi. _After I write back saying wassup' the conversation goes like this.

_ I'm bored F.H_

_ Me too, when's breakfast? I'M STARVING! E_

_ A few hours, isn't Festus II awesome? F.H_

_ Yea, Leo is pretty good with fixing bronze Dragons. E_

_ I know, you know Festus II shoots fireworks? E_

_ I know from experience. F.H_

_ Are you going to miss your boyfriend? _ L

_ Oh hi Leo, of course. F_

_ Well this is awkward, LATER! E_

After that I just laid down, staring at the ceiling until I dozed off for about two and a half hours. This time, I actually don't dream, which is always a relief and I feel a little more rested strangely.

I wake up in a small pile of messages of mostly random letters and notes. I smile, while getting ready for the day. I slip a small camera into my pocket for any last minute blackmail. Faith is leaving after archery, and Leo's not taking it that well, he's still nuts about her and also just plain nuts. He even told me that he made her promise that she would tell him if another guy even looked at her weirdly. They're going to give this long-distance thing a chance and we'll see how this goes.

I see Faith surrounded by a mob of boys saying their final good-byes, and then a small explosion of heat, which blows them back to place that comes from the only boy next to Faith. Leo looks almost proud of his little explosion but has a field of sadness in his eyes. They pull into a kiss, and then remain holding hands the rest of breakfast. Not. Once. Did. They. Let. Go.

As we walk to Archery I drift away from Faith and Leo to let them enjoy there last moments together. I'm going to say goodbye to her after she's done shooting her perfect 10/10 shots. HOW THE HECK DOES SHE DO THAT? As we approach the range, I see something very unusual waiting for all of us.

Chapter 45-Faith

Walking to the range with Leo, I constantly give his hand a small squeeze as if to tell him I'm not gone yet. Leo looks at me with a smile in his eyes. I shake my head. Leo then proceeded to place his hands over my eyes.

"Oh you have something for me, don't you?"

"Yup. No peeking!" I rely on Leo to guide me there, and even then when we get there he doesn't take his hands off of my eyes.

"Can I see?"

"No..."

"Please?!"

"No! Ok NOW you can open your eyes." he removes his hands from my face tantalizingly slowly, and when I see it, I can't explain it. It's a bow, sleek and beautiful. I walk over and run my fingers over it, feeling the coldness of the metal. I look over at the quiver matching the bow. It too, is made out of the finest quality metal with detailed celestial bronze feathers. When I check down the shaft, it's perfectly straight and I will fly true.

"Leo..." I'm lost for words, for the first time ever.

"Do you like it? If you don't like it, is there anything else that I can give you? I kind of messed up on the curve of the bow right the-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." I embrace him, and when we pull apart for air, I smile. "I don't like it."

"What?! I was pretty sure you would like that, but what-"

"I don't LIKE it. I love it, you git." Leo sighs in relief. I hug him and run over to the targets to test it out. Everyone is already slamming arrow after arrow into either the bushes or the targets. In my case, I try not to break the arrows.

"HEY CAN ALL OF YOU CLEAR OUT?" I shout that until everyone gets the message. I grab the bow and an arrow and run back a couple hundred meters. The target is a small dot from my vantage point. I nock the arrow into place, draw the bow back, and from many years of practice, I send the arrow flying straight into the target. I walk over to inspect it, and much to my disappointment, it's a little off, going a little off to the right, the dot marking the bull's eye still showing, a small sliver. Frowning, I pull out the offending shot and return it to the quiver.

"That didn't make it... I need to practice more." I walk past Ericka, who had taken a video clip.

"That. Was. Amazing." Connor is walking over to me, accompanied by Ericka.

"Aww... It was nothing."

"NOTHING?! You nailed that shot from over five hundred meters! Not even the camp's best archers can do that!" Connor gripped my shoulders and was shaking me.

"He-Hey! I'm pretty su-sure that you could make it..." my voice is choppy whenever he shakes me.

"You think so? Here!" he grabs a bow and an arrow and walks back roughly about to where I was. He draws back and fires, but I can tell it's a bad shot. He's putting too much power into his arms instead of his back and arms. And when he let loose, his fingers became lax and the bow swerved to the side slightly. The arrow landed a few centimeters to the right of the target. Connor strode back.

"See?"

"That was a good shot too..." I turn around and many people are trying to attempt the same feat that I did. Laughter was filling the air after snide comments and failures. Archery finished up with me hitting the target at seven hundred fifty meters. I only hit the target this time, close to the innermost circle, but not close enough for my satisfaction.

Walking back to my bunk room to add in many, many, more entries into my contacts, I prepare to leave. I stuff all of my belongings into a bag, humming to my favorite song at the same time. I put Festus || into a gilded cage I made especially for him. I walk out to the front of the camp, to Thalia's tree. There is a large group of people there, ready to send me off. Drake comes, surrounded by a group of Aphrodite girls. I sling the bag over my shoulder and teleport Festus || to my house. I walk over to Leo and hug him tightly. I can feel a tear fall lightly on my head.

"Leo, it's ok, I'll call and send iris messages and visit! I'll also arrange meetings..." I kiss him lightly on the lips and nuzzle his neck with my head, knowing that made him weak. I smile when he lets out a small moan.

"Is that a smile I feel against my neck?"

"A sad smile, but a smile nether the less." I let go of him to go say good bye to Ericka.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now..." Ericka shuffles her feet as she talks.

"Yeah. But remember when we first met?"

"Haha... Yep. You were on fire... How could I forget that? My first thoughts were to check with my vision or to use my Power to check if Thierry or Drake was messing with me."  
We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before Ericka cuts in. "Pineapples."  
"Well, I have to leave now. Bye bye. I'll arrange meetings and come back, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Yes." she claps me on the back and smiles.

I turn to everyone. "I have to go now... Bye all of you! I'll miss you all! And no, I am not leaving Leo... What a ridiculous thought, Penelope." I hear a small yelp in the back, alerting me to a small girl. "Well, maybe if Leo engages in an inappropriate task, then yes. Same goes if I find a REALLY cute boy..." Leo bristles. I laugh and kiss him again. "Just kidding! This isn't the last of me! Expect to see me from time to time! Bye guys! All of you have made an impression on me, and they are all good. Keep acting like yourself! I have to go now, chill! Especially you, Mr. Valdez..." the crowd laughs as Leo had flared up at the mention of me thinking another guy was cute. I run down the hill and vanish into my house.

* * *

**A/N: I should be doing my homework... :D Got a guy's address!... But I forgot half of it. XD**

**Hope you liked it! **

**There WILL be a later. This isn't the end!**

**See ya,**

**~xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	19. 46- Epilogue

**A/N: As I said, all credit goes to my buddy "Alex" (I can hear her yelling at me... O.o) for doing the evens. I did the odds. Clear? Okay.**

**Finally finished this, Hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed typing this story up and collaborating with my friend. :D GROUP PROJECT! (okay, duo project. Fine "Alex" AHHHH NOOO NOT THE PLASTIC SWORD!)**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I need to type this? Seriously.**

* * *

_XxX…Two Years Later…XxX_ Chapter 46-Ericka

"That was so much fun!" I say, laughing with Connor as we run back to camp, giggling the whole way. We had been movie hopping and seen two movies but got kicked out of the third one. It was great.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" he says as we make it back to camp still laughing like crazy and gasping for breath. "You should never doubt me!"

"Yea yea, we'll see." I say, "Goodnight."

We kiss for a brief moment, then head our separate ways to our cabins that were right next to each other. I still got tingles in my stomach every time our lips touch.

"Hey Leo," I say, still laughing a little from a few moments before but then stop when I see him zooming around, like a tornado. I think of the time when Faith promised to visit, but now that I think, she hasn't visited in about two years. I shake off the feeling and focus on the enigma in front of me. Instead of messing everything up, he was cleaning like a madman. "What are you doing?!"

"Faith's visiting camp tomorrow!" he says, a wicked grin spreading to his face as he adjusts everything in the cabin so it was straight and even dusting things. On some days, you can't even see the floor in this place; it's usually littered with old scraps and failed projects. Now you can see our metal floor clearly and kind of see a reflection on it.

"I've never seen the cabin this clean!" I say, running my fingers over some pipes, expecting grease and oil to coat my finger, only it doesn't. "What the heck did you do?"

"I spent about three hours cleaning, that's what I did." he says, collapsing on a workbench. "Make sure to tell everyone else not to mess it up."

"Umm, alright." I say, and then my expression loosens up a bit as I remember that Faith is coming to visit. "What time is Faith coming?"

"Same as last time. middle of the night." his grin quavers for a second in the memory of that mangy-excuse-for-a-cat-person. "Except, no Thierry this time."

"Good!" I say, trying to take his mind off of what happened a long time ago. "So when do you want to leave?"

"Uh, well she said around two A.M so we should leave at, what, twelve thirty A.M?" he asks, then seeing my smile he blushes. It only takes about ten minutes to get to the border line if you run. If you plan to get there by walking, about fifteen to twenty minutes.

"You really miss her, huh?" I ask

"Yea, calling and Iris-messaging isn't the same as being there in person." he says, playing with a few metal scraps he was about to put away. "And when I do get to see her in person, we're always rushed, either by curfew or something she has to go do."

He was fashioning a mechanical butterfly of sorts and it actually flew around the room for a while when he launched it. It crashes at the sixth lap around the room and explodes as it goes down. He scoops up the pieces and put them in his toolbelt, saving that for another day.

"Well," I start, "You might as well try to get at least an hour of sleep, you look exhausted. Everything looks so clean! I still can't believe the king of messy did this."

"Yea, I had to resign sometime, didn't I? Anyway, I'll see you in a little bit, I have to do something." he calls off, going into the room Faith stayed in during her last visit. He must be planning something big in there, considering all time he has spent in there. I figure it's better not to press and ask more questions about it but I'm still curious.

I walk back to my bunk, and don't even bother to set up my lasers. Everyone already knows they probably shouldn't try to prank me when I sleep; I'll most likely pull something ten times worse or bring up an old picture that they thought was destroyed. I plunk down on my bed and I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Chapter 47-Faith

"Arrg!" I peel off the failed outfit and put on another one. I've been doing this for over an hour, and I've gotten nowhere. After shrugging off my denim-white washed cropped jacket I give up and pull on a digital blue camo jacket with my high-waisted shorts. I slip on a pair of black canvas high-tops and aviators, fixing my hair with my hat at the same time. I dash past the clock, rewinding and walking back to check the time. I almost scream in frustration. It's one fifty-five AM, but I want to see Leo NOW. I disappear, teleporting to Thalia's tree and nearly knocking down a very surprised Leo.

"LEO!" We're both tumbling down the hill laughing and hugging each other.

"Hey… You cut your hair! And you're parting it differently!" I was miffed, because I liked it the way it was before.

"That's right Faith… AHH LOOK OUT FOR THE DRAGON!" I squeal and teleport us to the top of the hill, barely skimming the dragon. Leo groans, unused to teleporting.

"Oh come on, it was only a few meters!" I grin as I see Ericka advance up the hill with a welcoming crew of two, her and Connor. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Faith! I haven't seen you in a while…" I hug Connor for a second and step back to Leo, who is very agitated (ADHD!) and is pulling me to the cabin. I follow, letting him drag me before I give a burst of speed and I drag him. I stop in front of the door that I had used countless times, waiting for Leo to catch up. He pants and walks over to the door to open it for me, and when it opens fully I see a work of art. He had converted it into my dream room.

"Oh. My. Gods, Leo, you are such a good boyfriend!" I started to freak out and inspected everything. Every detail was exact, down to the descriptions. I whirl around in the middle, taking in every single detail. I rush to the bookshelf and find my favorite book there, and I find the page I had bookmarked. It looks exactly like my room. I trace my fingers over the smooth contours of the bed, pad softly on the glass floor and gaze at the fish tank.

"I hope you like it-" he is cut off by me hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"You. Are. Awesome. How did you know that this was my dream?" I turn slowly in the center, reveling in the amount of space, the modern black and white colors, and the paintings by and signed by Miro.

"Well, I kind of had to sit through a one hour conversation with you and yourself trying to decide which room looked the best, so yeah. I know." I kiss him again and walk out.

"Ericka! Connor! I have something for you guys!" They walk over and I open up my bag, revealing smaller leather bags. I hand over a black one embroidered with C.S. to Connor, a brown one with E.H. to Ericka, and L.V. to Leo. They all open it up and pull it out. I had hand-crafted every one of the gifts. Connor grins and pulls out an extendable poker. Leo removes a new pair of goggles, and Ericka grumbles and pulls out nothing.

"What…" I show her that the bag attaches to her tool belt and she smiles, closing her eyes and pulling out an eight-bit wrench. Accepting a high-five from her, I ask out loud.

"What are we going to do today?" Ericka shrugs.

"What do YOU want to do?"

"A game of capture the flag? Dodge ball? A being awesome contest?"

"That is so not fair. You have an advantage in all of those! Well, not the last one, I would win that…" Ericka fades off thoughtfully, making us all laugh. "What? It's true!"

"How about capture the flag?" I nod at that.

"Yay!" Connor and Ericka walk out, hand in hand, and Leo and I just sit there on the floor. I suddenly lie down on the soft white carpet and begin to talk.

"So, how was camp without me? Did you miss me a lot?"

Leo turns his head to me, one of his locks falling in his eyes. "Yeah, I thought about you a lot." I smirk, causing him to say hurriedly, "Ok, maybe not a lot. ALL the time."

I raise my eyebrow. "Oh really?" Leo blushes and continues talking.

"…And when I was building a new cabin for another goddess, I was thinking about how much you loved that one room, so I decided to build it." I scoot closer and cuddle up to Leo's side. I bat at his hair playfully, accidentally poking him in the eye.

"OW!"

"Ohmigods, I am so sorry…. Here!" I put a soft hand over his eye and ease away the pain. "So sorry, so sorry." He laughs and sits up, leaving me on the floor. I groan and hold a hand out and he pulls me up. Ericka jogs back in saying that the capture the flag game was going to be in twenty minutes. Leo and I separate to get ready. Much to my despair, the camp had made a new version of capture the flag. The 'flag' was a person, guarded by four people. If all four guards are dispatched, then the 'flag' has to defend him/herself. I was one of the 'flag's; Cullen was the other. My guards were Penelope, Vanessa, Nico, and Percy. I was fine with the boys, but I mean come on. Vanessa was moaning about how her nail polish was going to get ruined while Penelope was practicing sword strokes on a tree, striking lightly and dropping the sword way too many times for me to be happy. I hear the horn blow, and immediately Vanessa starts shrieking that I'm here. I grab her by the mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss into her ear, but I already know that she has a lie in her mouth. I read her memories and find that Drew had bribed her with no trash duty for a month if she gave away where I was. Already I hear rustling in the bushes. I slide out my knife and hold back one boy while holding Vanessa by the front of her shirt.

"Uhh… Faith? Can you get your knife down?" I look over and see Leo, wearing the blue helm. I lower it immediately and jump into a tree when something big crashes through the tree lines.

Chapter 48-Ericka

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell, falling through the branches of a devil-tree as Faith

and a few others watch. "Uggh," I moan, getting up to see Leo smiling and Faith laughing behind her hands. She always does that, like she doesn't want people to hear, even for a second, a wild-free laugh.

Nico has his sword at my throat and I look up, defeated. You see, the plan was for Leo to come as a distraction, (that he knew about more or less) and I was going to swoop down and get "the flag" along with a few accomplices. Luckily, they didn't fall out of the tree and managed not to laugh at me even. I TOLD them this would happen, but they had no idea how to work my contraption that shot out nets and sandwiches. I make it look like I was alone and defeated, but Faith could read my expressions and my thoughts. She jumped further into the tree, and threw almost everyone out of the tree, a few people jumping and trying to run but ultimately failing.

As much fun as falling out of a tree is, I notice that Nico's momentarily distracted so I kick his sword into the air, and try to launch my machine but Faith HAS been paying attention and jumps out of the way of all the nets and one sandwich (By accident!). She was still in the tree and was picking dirt out of her nails as Nico ran to his sword, obviously mad at me for kicking his weapon of choice. I took a hint and made a run for it, only to be stopped by Percy and Riptide, his sword. He knew if I kicked this one it would just return to his pocket. I still can't get over how cool that is in case you were wondering. I look over at Faith, who is talking to Leo as if they were old friends who happened to be meeting for lunch.

I tried to think of a way out, but Percy had WAY too many advantages against me; he was much taller, had an actual weapon, and Penelope and Nico at his side. Vanessa was just standing there, with Faith watching her like a hawk. I finally give up when I hear footsteps coming our way and I let a grin come to my face as I say "I called for backup."

Nico and Penelope turn their heads to see but Percy's gaze doesn't leave me, neither does his sword's position at my throat. He knows this trick apparently. That guy is a LOT smarter than he looks, his reflexes are amazing, and he also has a TON of experience. Not to mention Annabeth is his girlfriend and I have a feeling he may have picked up a few things from her. He was still a very easy-going guy though; don't get me wrong and that mischievous glint in his sea-green eyes never left, no matter the situation.

The kids from Apollo Hermes cabin come flooding in and attacking. Chris comes towards Percy and nearly shish-kebabed him, but he ducks at the last second and I ran, shooting Chris a thank-you look and he nods, fighting with Percy who seems to have forgotten about me, oh well. I run see Faith still up in the tree with Leo hopelessly trying to climb up it. I still stink at climbing, but I've gotten better, slightly, and so I sneak behind and start climbing, praying she doesn't notice me.

She does however, and jumps to the next tree, as I make it up to the second lowest branch, about 10 feet in the air. She smiles and continues to pick her nails. I shoot another sandwich at her and she catches it, taking a bite out of it. I can't help but laugh and she has to spit out the peace because she started laughing to. I shoot a net at her and she nimbly dodges again, this time barely missing it.

"This is pointless!" I say, dismantling the machine and putting the pieces back in my toolbelt, as I look over to the battle area. Percy stands victorious and he sees me, sliding/falling down the tree, and runs towards me. This time I have a little head start so I easily outrun him.

Once I'm behind a few larger trees, I see a Red Team kid run with our "flag" over his shoulder and Faith jumps down next to me, smiling. Vanessa looks over to Faith and tries to tackle her, but Faith side-steps, and she falls flat on her face. I wish I had my camera, but I left it on my bunk. Tough luck too, she gets up with dirt/mud all over her face and a leaf in her hair; THE PERFECT PICTURE! We walk back laughing as she rushes off, fake crying to the bathroom. I felt a little bad, but I keep telling myself she's one of Drew's cronies, not that it helped. Leo joins us and I can tell he probably wants to be alone so I pull out of there and leave them to catch up the rest of the way back to camp. The monsters stayed out of the heat and were all probably sleeping in their caves so it was a little quiet on the walk back. Until...

Chapter 49-Faith

I was a walking with Leo to the cabins, nibbling on one of the sandwiches that Ericka had so graciously given me. I was laughing at some joke that Chris had made when my unicorn comes flying in, almost knocking down Ericka.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IN HADE-" Ericka ducked out of the way just in time.

"AHHHHHH! Oh hi, Sheldon..." I rub behind his ears playfully. "Have you been a good horse? Have you?" Sheldon neighs and trots over to another girl that is avidly eating s'mores, who pats him on the head and gives him an apple.

"Hi! My name is Cathern, and I've been taking care of Sheldon for you." I look over at Cathern and note that she has long black hair, glasses, and she is very, very skinny, despite the fact that she's on her fourth s'more. I smile, my mouth quirking up slightly at the sight of the small girl. Cathern looked at me, an unseen question in her eyes.

"Well, thank you a lot! I can't imagine what would happen if Sheldon was without food…" I noticed the bandages around her arm. I winced. "Did Sheldon do that to you?"

The Asian girl nodded, her black eyes beaming. "It hurt a lot! But I was the only one who could take him… with food." She produced another s'more out of air. I raised an eyebrow at it and she protested. "I'm the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of food, and yeah, I know, we're supposed to eat healthy and stuff, but hey! I like junk food!"

"Oh well, but thank you again for taking care of him!"

"No problem, I like to, and besides I enjoy being with him. At least he doesn't care that I eat a lot, 'cause he does too!" She hugs Sheldon and straddles his back. "FOR NARNINA!" and Sheldon reared back on his hind legs and rode off, a very clichéd poof of smoke backing her.

"Well…" Leo started.

"That was interesting…" I finished. "She's a nice girl." I looked back. "Ericka, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just help me up. I don't get hit by flying unicorns a lot, so help me." I double back and help her up.

"Sooo…" I tried to break the silence.

"Pineapples?" Ericka used my trick.

"Oh yeah I was walking in front of a store one day and this lady that was selling pineapples was really aggressive about the price, so I was asking for two dollars per pineapple and she wanted two and fifty…"

We continued to walk to the cabin, listening to Leo's story about the lady, who was actually one of the three Fates, haggled over prices, laughing at when the Fate revealed herself and scared the heck out of Leo.

"And then I had the nerve to… Oh! It's lunch time, I have to go to the forges to check on the scythe I put in the fires before it melts! See you later!" Leo runs off in the direction of the forges, leaving Ericka and I together. We started talking about random things, like how weird mortals are and why everything was named as is. We were having a heated discussion on why on earth tissues were named tissues when Cathern runs up and joins in the conversation like she was there the whole time. We three finally reached an agreement that tissues should be called paper-for-your-nose, but then we started arguing why our nose was named nose and more. When we reached the main cabin, Ericka and I said bye to Cathern and headed to the Hephaestus table.

I plop myself down next to Leo (Who was bragging about his success in making a new scythe for Nico) and get ready for the tofu burger mob. I begin by bringing in a bigger bowl to replace the ratty-looking old Chinese take-out box. Chiron dismisses all of us to eat, and Leo starts flipping like crazy, me frantically preparing the wrappings and the stuffing. The bowl I had prepared was already overflowing, the smoke making me cough, and overall, I liked the hustle and bustle of the situation. Leo was sweating like crazy, I was getting really tired, and there were just so many campers.

"Phew! That was tiring!" I hand Leo a towel and he uses it to wipe off his brow.

"Yup, it sure was. How many did we sell today?"

"Around a hundred and fifty-three tofu burgers. And that's a new record! I wonder what made them so hungry."

"I wonder too." I check my watch, reading one fifty- four. I gasp. "Ohmigods, Leo, I have to leave at two thirty! And it's one fifty-four!" I grab Leo by the arm and pull him close. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uhh… uh… I don't know, ask me from at least a two inch distance!" I laugh and let go of him, stepping back.

"Better?" I ask, smiling.

"Better. How do you feel about visiting bunker nine?" My eyes widen and I nod furiously.

"Yes. Please!" I smile, feeling elated. Leo grabs my hand and leads me there, and when he opens up the huge stone door, I am floored.

The carven is huge, and I feel like I saw my redesigned room again. The stone ceiling is crude, but it will hold. There are pictures, blueprints, tools, paper balls, and many pencils everywhere. I tried to take in everything, but there was always something new. A little gadget there, a walking automaton here, and oh! A flying sphere whizzes by and almost hits me on the head.

"AHHH!" I duck and it swerves and hits the wall. I hear a 'sorry!' and Ericka walks into view.

Chapter 50-Ericka

"Sorry!" I say, jumping in the air to grab my flying saucer that nearly took Faith's face out.

"What the heck is that thing?" she asks, taking Leo's waiting hand and brushes herself off as she looks back at me waiting for an answer.

I rack my brain for an excuse, and bluff my way through. "Oh, it was supposed to be a flying food plate. You know, it would fly to either the Demeter cabin or the mess hall to take snacks. I guess it went haywire and crashes. Sorry."

She closes her eyes for a second, reading my thoughts, then smirks at me. "You are a horrible lair, Ericka."

Leo looks confused for a second, but then Faith explains, "It's a camcorder. It was supposed to record us talking, but it went haywire."

She then looks at me with plastic daggers and I take off running, after flashing her a toothy grin that I used to give teachers when they thought I did something wrong. (The expressions, HILARIOUS!) I ran but they were laughing like crazy already. They didn't chase me, but I heard them laughing the when I was out of sight.

Okay, you may think I'm snoopy for trying to record them, but I wasn't just being annoying, or even using it for blackmail. (This time) I wanted to see what the heck is going on. Faith didn't keep her promise like she said she would two years ago. Not just to me, but to Leo. He's been so paranoid that she found someone else, or that he's not good enough for her. They have seen each other 3 times before this visit, and made some iris-messages. I get that she's busy and all, but I don't want to see Leo get hurt every time she leaves. I know she really loves Leo, but he would go to the extremes without hesitation. I just hate to see his heart break.

I walked to a workbench and fixed the flying saucer, adding in a snack compartment and an invisibility cloaking device. I tested it out and it worked like a dream. I polished on a few other devices, and then finally laughed at how clean this place was. _This is a workshop, it's not going to stay like this for very long._ Just as I ran out of things to work on, Leo and Faith come out, hand in hand.

"Oh hey guys." I say, putting a mechanical spider-killer down after polishing it. "What's up?"

"I have to leave in 10 minutes." Faith says sadly, squeezing Leo's hand pecking him on the cheek. She then turns sadly to me and...

Chapter 51-Faith

I give her a wink. "I called Peter and he says that I can stay for a little longer. So I have about-"

"WHO THE HECK IN HADES IS PETER!?" I'm rudely interrupted by Leo. I sigh.

"Leo, he's just a-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS… Oh yeah sorry. I remember." He smiles sheepishly and Ericka and I face palm at the same time. Peter is my half-brother, both of us having the same mother. He ran away from home at a later age that I did, making sure our abusive drunk mother had enough money and had the brains to use the money on something _other_ than booze.

"So... And anyways, I have about another hour. I really wanted to visit Olympus this year, so yeah. Can we go?" I continued from where I was. Ericka looked at me.

"Well, usually you can't go there without an invitation, but…" She gives me her trickster smile. "I'm sure we could charm them." I grab them both by the arms, Ericka protesting.

"No, no, no, no, I am NOT teleporting…" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not teleporting, I'm just going to transform into a Bengal Tiger and you guys can ride me." I push them to the side of the clearing, and brace myself for the transformation.

I feel fur growing, my hands melting, claws extending, teeth elongating and sharpening, face tapering out, and a tail. I roar, forgetting myself for a moment, and then I cast a spell so I could talk in English.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Sorry guys… I forgot to do the spell first. Hop on!" I realize that I'm ten times the size of a normal tiger, and I lower myself to the ground. Ericka is intoxicated with glee; she practically leaps up twenty feet in her scrabble to get on. Leo hesitantly climbs on, while Ericka is bouncing up and down on my back, making me laugh, a low growling sound. Luckily Ericka has studied enough about big cats that she's not afraid, but Leo jumps back. Ericka explains and he rushes on before the hour disappears.

-(o)-

I wait on the streets impatiently. Why on earth does the bridge have to be so low? I mean, at lease mortals should have thought of a situation in which a giant thirty-foot tall tiger has to go underneath, but no! Growling, I murmured to Ericka and Leo. "Hold on tight, this is going to be one hella of a ride." My back and leg muscles tense, bunching up, and I spring over the bridge. I dash the rest of the way to the empire State Building, picking my steps to avoid accidentally squishing people. When we arrive, Ericka hops off, Leo gingerly climbing off, and I morph back. I glance at my watch and groan.

"We could have saved so much more time if we teleported…"

"Yeah, but I don't want to throw up." Ericka mimics throwing up into a trash bin.

"It's only a small puddle jump!" Leo and Ericka shake their heads. I sigh and walk into the expansive lobby.

Leo goes up to the counter clerk and says, "Six hundredth floor, we need the card please."

The guard shakes his head. "Are you ok? Do you need your head checked?" Leo and Ericka reply to this by flaming out, making the guard start. "Ok! Ok, I- here you go." His hand is shaking when he gives him the card, a visible sign of fear and awe. He finally notices me. "Wait, wait! Who are you?" I take off my hat and flash my ears, making his face contort into one of confusion. "What are you? What monster are you? What-"

My reaction: "Shut. Up." The man gulped nervously and waved us on. We loaded onto the elevator (Percy still hadn't gotten his wish for better elevator music), and Leo inserted the card into a small slot that I hadn't noticed. When he fully stuck it in the doors closed and seats appeared on the sides. I took a seat on one side; Ericka took the other side and Leo plopped himself in the middle. When the small box started to move vertically, I started to get annoyed by the background music. It was playing some random song that kept saying "Come on-a my house my house" and "I'll give you candy". I can't say about the others, but it sounded like a kidnapper trying to lure in a child. It took about two minutes to get up to Olympus, but to me it seemed like hours (the song was on a loop). When the doors opened, I just about ran out and was immediately greeted by a heart-stopping sight.

The skies were blue, there were vineyards growing everywhere, and the building design was beautiful. Everything was so modern, but still looking like the Greek style. There were fountains spouting water (some naiads), lots of trees and plant life, and a giant courtyard. There was a massive building in the center of the courtyard, the Corinthian columns reaching upwards to bear up a white marble roof with intricate designs. I hesitated at the arch leading into the chamber.

"Whoa… Leo? Is it ok to go in here?" Leo and Ericka are wearing the same expression as I am, one of awe and amazement.

"Uhh… I don't know. But I think you can… you saved the whole camp from Thierry…"

"Don't be silly, you guys did it. I just got kidnapped and summoned Sheldon." _And nearly blew up the entire city…_

"Oh well…" I dragged them both into the throne room, just as Aphrodite appeared in the room.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We scream simultaneously, and the goddess looks at us, finally seeing us.

"WHAT IN HADES?!"

Chapter 52- Ericka

Getting in caught in a place where you aren't supposed to be is one thing, getting caught in Olympus is HUGE thing, but being caught by a Goddess I'm not too particularly fond of is another GINORMOUS things that anyone would be freaking out about. And that's exactly what I did; I froze there, along with Leo and Faith, who shot me a look like 'What are the chances?'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the angry goddess boomed, SHAKING THE FREAKING ROOM.

We all froze, whilst she mumbled to herself that we were lucky she wasn't in her full godly form. Right now she was only about 10 feet tall, her appearance rapidly changing. Her hair was turning from a brilliant red, to a sleek, raven black, to a warm, comforting auburn, to a model blonde and more. Her eyes, like Piper's were a kaleidoscope, changing color as fast as her hair. Her skin tone stayed an even tan, and her complexion was perfect. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but she looked elegant and divine, despite her obvious anger.

"WELL?" she yelled angrily, scanning Faith first up and down, then Leo, then me. She showed some obvious distaste for our clothing chooses, and her anger seemed to be growing at our silence. "ANSWER NOW!"

"We were just looking around! Sorry!" Faith said. She then straighten up, feeling subconscious at the way Aphrodite was examining us and I noticed I was doing the same. Her daughters (and some of her sons) were always trying to give us Hephaestus kids makeovers, and THAT was enough to handle.

"Faith Harrowson, master of morphing, daughter of Archie and Margret Harrowson." Aphrodite said, turning her attention to Faith, who craned her neck to face the goddess.

She took her attention off of Faith, and turned to Leo. "Leo Valdez. Fire-user and son of Esperanza Valdez. "She started, anger still in her voice."Last time I saw you was when you and my daughter were on a quest to stop Gaea."

I shifted uncomfortably, trying not to think about all the possible punishments we might have to endure. Aphrodite isn't exactly Ms. Love and Hugs. She's the goddess of love, someone I REALLY didn't want to mess with. I guess she heard my foot slip, and turned her attention from Leo to me. My heart sank, and I forced myself to face her, although it hurt my eyes.

"Ericka Hunter, ANOTHER fire-user, daughter of Samantha Hunter." I cringed at my mother's name, not contacting her for many years. Like many other demigods, I had to run away from home. I don't really want to talk about it though.

"You kids should NOT BE IN HERE!" She screamed at all of us.

"We're super sorry!" I said, hoping to get out of this alive. "We were just looking!"

"JUST LOOKING?!" she screamed again, causing the room to shake. I was relieved that it wasn't Zeus, or he would have killed us on the spot.

"I SHOULD TURN YOU ALL INTO PRAIRIE DOGS FOR THIS!" She continued, pacing back and forth.

Faith murmured really low in her voice so that the angry goddess couldn't hear her. "I can already turn into one… what's the point?"

"I heard that!" Her voice was a very annoying sing-song pitch.

"We're really REALLY sorry lady Aphrodite." Leo said, "This is just the last time I get to see Faith for another year, and I'm really going to miss her."

Aphrodite stiffened, then turned and said with a smile on her face, "I just love a tragic love story, so tell me exactly how you two met and such."

I looked at Leo shocked, and he just shrugged, just as surprised as me to see how quickly her anger faded for a love story. Go figure. Leo explained most of it, putting in exquisite detail with Faith and I added in every once in a while. Aphrodite just grinned as Leo told her of all the twists and turns in their relationship, until he finally stopped at the present.

"You three should have definitely NOT snuck in here, and next time I won't be so nice. Zeus would have killed you at the spot and you three are way too lucky." she said "GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LETTING YOU GO!"

We didn't need to be told twice, so and we ran straight from the throne room back into the elevator with its horrible music. We ran out of the Empire State building after 3 minutes of another creepy Elevator song. (They SERIOUSLY need to get better music!) We lost A LOT of time in Olympus, but Leo and I still refused to teleport. Faith transformed again into the giant tiger and I couldn't help jumping on her back immediately and grinning like crazy. Leo just groaned as he reluctantly climbed on. How can he ride a HUGE bronze metal dragon with no problem, but suddenly have second thoughts on his girlfriend. (My life is pretty messed up)

We got back to camp to say our final goodbyes in a nick of time when…

Chapter 53- Faith

I am still laughing from Leo's reluctance. I'm walking with his arm slung over my shoulders (I need to ask Ericka to massage them later… it seems like the male population think that women are armrests). I felt sad to be leaving the camp, but I knew that I would come again. I'm thinking of how this place has become my second home, or more likely, my only home. I had been jumping around a lot, living in Hokkaido for a month during the winter (mistake! It was snowing like _crazy_!), stayed in Antarctica with the penguins (they're so cute!), A week in Hawaii (sharks were competitive… I showed them), and more places. Always, all the time, I would think of this place. I shook my head, trying to bring myself to the present.

I was saying goodbye to the camp when I realized something. The long-distance relationship wouldn't work, so I went up to Chiron.

"Chiron?" He was working on the fletching of a new quiver, using a broadsword to cut it cleanly.

"Yes Faith?" the centaur turned the upper part of his body to me.

"Umm… Could I stay here? Like live here?" I was really nervous if he said no.

"Of course you can! Wait what?" he apparently hadn't hear my request right.

"Can I live here? I'll stay in the Hephaestus cabin, I'll help the camp with duties, I'll take classes, and I'll teach people how to use weapons…" I held up my hands, palms up, as an indication saying more but I didn't feel like it.

"I think that they can do better that you with weapons…" I hold out my dagger as a challenge. He raised his sword, accepting my straight forwardness. Seconds later, he was disarmed and I had him at knifepoint. "Okay… I take that back." I smile.

"So can I? PLEASE?"

"Ok, ok, go ahead." I grinned happily and hugged Chiron. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

xXx… One year later…xXx

"Please copy down this word until you can draw it in the air…" The Greek teacher (What do you call them? I mean, in America they're called English teachers, so?...) I snickered at the large collective groan that came from the back of the classroom. It seemed like I would have a couple more demigods at my door asking for notes.

"Psst! Faith!" And there we go. I turn around sharply and glare at the person behind me.

My face softens as it sees that it's just Connor. "What?"

He points backwards at Leo. We had been separated by Ms. Collins, a child of Aphrodite (She was the lady with the _cra-zy_ heels on the first day I saw Ericka at the Starbucks) because apparently Leo 'distracted' me. In fact, he helped me focus, but now that he was behind me, I couldn't focus because I could feel his gaze drilling into me. Leo was holding up a small whiteboard (after he checked that the teacher wasn't looking, of course). On it were the words: _What do we have to do? I fell asleep…:P_. I face-palmed and started to tap rapidly on my desk with the end of my pencil, using Morse code: _Copy down the Greek alphabet ten times_. Leo rapped back another sequence: _Oh._

"Why do I hear talking?" Ms. Collins walked up to the front desk and put her hands on her hips. All the chatter died down suddenly.

"Uhh… Because you have ears?" Giggles and snickers broke out in the room while the teacher tried to find the offender. Her brown eyes narrowed on to a boy in the back row, Jonathan, and absent-mindedly took a ruler from a boy named Arthur in the second row.

"Jonathan, meet me after class." He groaned and Leo, his desk-mate, patted him on the back. I smiled and turned around to the front, and class went on as usual, with the girls gossiping with whiteboards when they thought the teacher couldn't hear, the jocks stretching out, showing off their muscles.

"And when you're done, you may be dismissed." A couple people got up, but Ms. Collins Shot them a glare. "When you're done, not before." They groaned and walked back when I finished. I strode up to the front and placed my paper there and walked out.

After a while people began to file out, and I pounce onto Leo's back. I haul myself onto his shoulders, and riding on his back. "GO LEO! GO!" Laughter fills the air, and all is well.

I will never leave this place again. I have made it my home. And I will always be happy here, always think of this place, and always come back. Always.

* * *

**I know, the ending was kind of crappy, but, yeah!**

**I hope all of you readers grew to love Faith and Ericka as I had. :) They are AMAZING.  
;D I will be working on my other project now... I feel bad. Sorry Hayley and Nico! *They glare at me* Oh geez...**

**Cya,**

**~xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


End file.
